My Little Pony: Selflessness is Magic
by HappyChappy111
Summary: The story of a lonely colt, a cousin of Princess Celestia who adds one more to the mane 6 as his own element. Read on as he plays his role in the episodes. (THIS STORY HAS BEEN CANCELLED/ POSTPONED)
1. Friendship is Magic Part 1

Friendship is Magic, Part 1

I was tossing and turning in my sleep, there was an image, there were only flashes, eternal night, Nightmare Moon, Princess Celestia gone, me making friends?

"Huh... well that sounds like a load of garbage if you ask me"

I muttered to myself as I woke up panting on the couch of the abandoned ponyville library.

"Well, time to read the last book in this library, Predictions and Prophecies?"

I practised my daily routine of exercise, galloping through Sweet Apple Acres without permission, have a shower and brush my teeth. Memories were brought back as I saw my broken horn and scarred sides and my scar under my right, bright magenta eye in the mirror, I pressed on and began to read.

"Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night.

Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister bought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night.

One fateful day the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had turned her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon.

She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the elements of harmony. Using the magic of the elements of harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both the sun and the moon and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since."

"And I thought my dream was a load of garbage."

I chuckled to myself, "Well… I'm done now, I've read the entire collection this town has to offer in two years, I'll pack my things and move to Las Pegasus."

I made my way to the shelf to put the book when movment outside caught my eye.

"Hmm, a royal chariot, well someone looks important."

I've been hanging around ponyville for two years and I've been making an effort to remember everypony's name, face and personality in case it ever came in handy but I had never seen this lavender unicorn before.

I continued to pack my things and prepare for the next weeks trip before I needed to think 'I could follow her, or not, well if she's from canterlot then i'm sure I could find out about recent events because, well I might be a tad behind recent events. No, I'll catch up at Las Pegasus.'

Suddenly the lights went out and about fifty ponies shuffled inside. Panicking slightly, I knew I needed to get out of here without been seen so I grabbed my cloak, turned invisible and left. After I exited the library I watched from the window what unfolded.

* * *

*Later

The Unicorn apologised to a small figure, "Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming and we're running out of time!" she exclaimed "I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now where's the light?"

Suddenly all the lights were lit, a cannon fired and about fifty ponies became visible thanks to the new light and they all shouted one word. "SURPRISE!"

Pinkie Pie bounced cheerfully towards her and repeted "Surprise! Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?" I responded glumly "Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet".

I continued to watch from the window as the lavender pony was belted by each word of Pinkie Pie's rant. That had the lavender pony so distracted; she drank some of Pinkie's 'Super Special Hot Sauce' then ran off to the bedroom. After all the ponies left the library/ tree hybrid, for reasons unknown to the hooded pony outside and I decided to investigate why all the ponies were staying up this late, so I tagged along.

As I followed the crowd of Ponyvilliens to a spectacularly decorated town hall I remembered it was the day of the Summer Sun Celebration. To be precise it was the thousandth year of the Summer Sun celebration, 'Hmm I swear I read some sort of book about this day.'

I quickened my pace as I saw a black and purple cloud swirling above the town hall, as I entered, the first thing I noticed was a darkly coloured alicorn with a Persian blue mane with a violet aura around her.

* * *

**A/N**

**So by the way, this is my frist fanfic so please leave feedback. I am more then happy with criticism as long as it gives me some constructive feedback from it. The reason i started with doing this is because adding an extra character into a story is relatively easy but it takes time to write and that is exactly what i wish to start out with. Im hoping to be able to update once a week because i have about an hour to myself to and from school on the train by myself so i hope i will be able to stick by that.**

**This is HappyChappy111 happily signing off for the first time. And also if my name pops up as something different then i apologise because i changed it and im not sure if it has taken effect now.**


	2. Friendship is Magic Part 2

Friendship is Magic, Part 2

I identified the alicorn as Nightmare Moon, who let out a wicked laugh and showed an overdramatic display of power. Next thing I knew, it was chaos in the town hall. I watched with unease as the scene unfolded around me as three guards got repelled when they tried to attack Nightmare Moon under the order of the mayor, Applejack restraining Rainbow Dash to prevent her from following the guards same mistake.

*Twilight POV

There was a black-coated pony who had a horn snapped in half and a pink scar running under his right eye, he was wearing a slightly torn, black traveling cloak, he yelled in a slightly cold, raspy, calm but controlling voice, "Everypony! Get out of here! Get out NOW!"

He tuned invisible before i came to my senses, I knew what I had to do: got to the library; study up on the elements of harmony then go stop Nightmare Moon. I dashed out the door that Rainbow Dash had so politely barged open and headed to the library.

*My POV

'Great, running from a mad princess to heading aimlessly on the base of a cliff in the everfree forest', The pathwaywas completely quiet until I started to hear voices.

Something about nopony ever returning from the everfree forest. 'I doubt that.' I chuckled to himself, I heard a rockslide from above me on the rocky pathway, running to dodge the rockslide I found that the pathway above was missing. I heard screams and looked up to see the lavender pony hanging from the egde of the cliff. The canterlot pony was hanging from the edge of the cliff, not even bothering to find out how this happened, he prepped his magic for use but stopped when he saw Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy be ready to catch her if she fell.

*Twilight POV

'Clinging on for my life on the edge on a cliff and Applejack is telling me to just LET GO!' I frantically tried to make sense of what Applejack was saying so I could believe her. Knowing there must be a reason, I put all her faith in Applejack, and let go.

After less than a second of freefalling I noticed Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy bump heads and fall to the ground. Knowing that was supposed to be my saviour, I screamed harder than before until I overcame my panic and felt some strange energy around me. She opened her eyes and saw a black aura surrounding herself, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy as it ever so gently lowered them to the ground. The aura field dissipated as soon as they touched land, There was a rustle in the bushes, followed by raspy groan, "OWWW".

*My POV

"Oww." 'Damn this half horn, oh well, Crisis averted' I thought triumphantly as I continued to wonder the everfree forest aimlessly in a hope I find the castle of the ancient pony sisters. 'YES! I found it!' Feeling pleased with my discovery, 'Well according to the books picture, yes it is.'

My attention snapped to a new source of noise, a light chatter. I heard a voice he recognized as Applejack say "C'mon yall, Twilight needs to concentrate." 'Hmm. So, canterlot pony's name is Twilight?' I peeped through the window to find the elements of harmony spinning like a hurricane.

One question came to mind, 'Why in equestria would she be doing that?' However I sensed that it wasn't her doing it so I pushed her from behind into the closing portal.

*Twilight POV

'What the hayyyaaahhhhh!?' was all I had time to think as a force pushed me into... the elements of harmony? Spinning like that? I'm sure I wasn't doing that, so who was? My question was quickly answered when my sight turned to face Nightmare Moon standing on the podium at the front of the room surrounded by the elements, laughing her wicked laugh, both of them unaware that a hooded pony had teleported to top window.

*My POV

I peered down at what was taking place. 'Twilight' was challenging Nightmare Moon to a fight. Nightmare moon took the words right out of my mouth by saying "You're kidding. You're kidding right?" Twilight suddenly lunged forward and charged at Nightmare Moon, who looking rather bored, charged back.

In a flash of blinding light, Twilight appeared in front of the elements trying to do whatever it was she was doing. I heard her say while gritting through her teeth "Just one spark. Come on, Come on."

*Twilight POV

After a great effort in an attempt to create a spark I succeeded, but the sixth element didn't reveal itself. Gasping, I exclaimed "But... where's the sixth element!?" To my horror, Nightmare Moon was charging directly at me, I was about to close my eyes to ease the coming pain when the pony from the town hall knocked her off her hoofs and she slammed into the ground, her armour scraping on the solid concrete floor with an ear-piercing screech until she came to a halt.

I watched in wonder and shock as the hooded pony cast me a glance I managed to spot a few details he had a horn which was shattered half way up and heavily scarred sides with no cutie mark, he adjusted his cape before he turned towards me said in a chilling tone "Sorry I'm late." I looked at him completely gobsmacked. After a few seconds, Nightmare Moon began to rise looking slightly battered, the unicorn continued, "Well... don't you have things to be doing? I can keep her off your flank for a minute of two but after that im not so sure."

While he look a battle stance, I took notice of the elements which were shattered from the force that knocked Nightmare Moon off her hoofs. I shouted in despair "No! The elements!"

Nightmare saw what I was shouting about and wickedly laughed, "You little foal! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The night will last forever!" A noise pricked at my ear, but what was it? Shouting? I heard Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and an almost inaudible voice calling to me. These ponies were coming to help me. No, my friends were coming to help her.

Something sparked inside of me as soon as I considered them friends. I recalled what my friends had done for me to get us here and knew what the elements of harmony actually were. "You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that?" This really confused both Nightmare and the cloaked pony as they stopped and turned to face me. "Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here!"

*Everypony's POV

The ponies took formation around Twilight as she said this, then she explained herself "Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... honesty! Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... kindness! Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... laughter! Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... generosity! And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... loyalty! The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us."

"You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!" Nightmare retorted but Twilight continued, "But it did! A different kind of spark, I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you girls are...my friends!

You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic!

However, there was an unforeseen element, one that you helped us discover. Our hooded friend here, who threw himself fearlessly into the face of a challenging opponent to protect another pony form harm creates a new element, the element of selflessness!"

All the ponies started to hover around twilight charging power. All Twilight saw was a bright light, a rainbow shot out from something on top of her head and she heard a loud voice shouting 'Noooooo Noooooo,'

*Twilight POV

I woke up with a groggy feeling and with a pounding head. I heard Rainbow Dash announce her waking up with a groan, Applejack asking if everypony was ok. I heard Fluttershy talking to Rarity.

"Why Rarity, it's lovely"

"I know! I'll never part with it again"

"No. Your necklace. It looks just like your cutie mark." "What? So does yours"

"Look at mine! Look at mine!"

"Aww yeah."

And finally, Applejack approached me, "Gee, Twilight! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship."

A voice from an unknown source answered Applejack, "Indeed you do."

*Everypony's POV

"Princess Celestia!" All heads turned to Twilight, then to the rising sun. Only to find their beloved Princess, so, as expected, they bowed down in respect and joy that their princess had returned.

The Princess greeted Twilight, "Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it." This deeply confused Twilight, "But... you told me it was just an old pony tale." "I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more.

I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart."

The ponies voice from behind them as they remembered the black unicorn, Twilight swore she could have heard him whisper, "My horn, my wings… but how?" before he hastily made his way to the exit, he said to himself, "Well my work here is done so there is no reason for me to stay any long…", Applejack cut him off before he left, "Hold up sugarcube, you aint going anywhere until you tell us who you are and why you helped us." The pony kept going and went straight through Applejack, the image of a pony fizzled, blurred and vanished.

Twilight heard the Princess gasp, "There is only one pony I know who has tricks like that." Princess Celestia made a light out of her horn that illuminated the whole room to only reveal a black pony that appeared to be missing his cape. Twilight saw the whole of him this time, he was very muscular but not overly so, the only thing he wore was a necklace that had a clear crystal added to it, what shocked Twilight so much was that his horn was fixed, he had wings which must have regrown and all his scars were gone. All he said was, "Hi cuz, its been a while."

Twilight noticed Princess Celestia have a tear in her eye so she asked, "Princess, do you know he is?" Princess Celestia, snapping out of her sorrowful trance and said "Little cousin, please introduce yourself"

"Oh fine, Twilight, as I've hardly heard your name and please forgive me if I got it wrong, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy, my name is Night Shade."

"Prince Night Shade." Celestia corrected him, "I lost that title when ponykind thought me gone."

Twilight said to nopony in particular "Night Shade... I've read about him, he was the most powerful wizard of this age at a young age, he and his family passed away by an accident except for his brother who now lives in Canterlot as royalty. His believe his brothers and sisters were Princess DayBloom, the Pegasus, Prince Night Shade, the alicorn, Princess Moon Shadow, the earth pony, and Prince Blue…"

"You will _NOT_ mention him around me ever again."

There was a brief silence before Princess Celestia said, "Now to more important matters... Princess Luna!"

Luna gasped, "It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister."

"Sister?" Everypony, bar Night Shade, gasped in shock. "Will you accept my friendship?" Most ponies at this moment were on edge as Princess Celestia asked this. Luna broke down in tears, "I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!"

"I've missed you, too." Pinkie Pie burst into tears along with Luna before saying, "Do you know what this calls for? A PARTY."

Everypony found themselves back at Ponyville on a barge in the middle of a parade. Twilight didn't seem very happy with this so Princess Celestia asked her, "Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?"

"That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them."

Princess Celestia thought for a moment before saying, "Spike, take a note, please. I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville. Also, Spike there is the matter of out returned prince."

"I'm NOT going back to Canterlot if that's what you're asking." Night Shade said forcefully, Rainbow Dash shot back at him, "Nopony insults the Princess."

"Its quite alright Rainbow Dash. Now, Night Shade, if you refuse to return to Canterlot then I have another idea, you will stay with one of the elements of harmony, if and only if it is okay with them, I will put you with whoever I believe you will feel most comfortable with."

After a short discussion between the girls, Twilight got back to them "It would be our pleasure to host the Prince, but Pinkie is renting and Rainbow Dash don't want him for being untrustworthy, Rarity cause he's 'Barbaric' so its just Applejack, Fluttershy and Myself".

The Princess shifted her attention back to Night Shade, "Now Night Shade, do you remember where you grew up?"

"Yeah, how could I forget that old place?" Celestia thought for a moment "Hmm, Appljack." Celestia called out, as Applejack came closer she continued, "Night Shade will be staying with you."

"With respect Princess, why me?"

"I already told you, I believe he will be most comfortable staying with you and your family."

*My POV

As Celestia continued to talk I began to feel a disliking for the ponies I had saved, the ones I am now being told to stay with. To me this was no town, it was a prison, and now Applejack was my warden. I know im not normally one to judge, but until she proves to me that she is no warden I shall continue to dislike her. Maybe I just wont entirely act like it.

*Epilogue at Sweet Apple Acres

*Applejack's POV

I was nervous about hosting a prince in the old barn on a bed of hay, what he disapproved, what if he reported to the Princess that I'm not to be trusted in the future. 'Ok ok just relax im sure he's reasonable enough.' I muttered to myself.

A ghostly voice sounding like Night Shades sounded in her head, "You're worried that I might disapprove? You need not to worry, I'm sure ive had far worse."

'Who's talking? He's talking? Was he talking to me? How'd he do that? Can he read minds? Am I going crazy?' I heard Night Shades real voice this time, "Don't worry, you're not crazy, I can read thoughts and emotions, I can also communicate telepathically."

"Well what about your cutie mark? It was shown in the Elements of Harmony as an invisible crystal, what's that supposed to mean? Is you're talent like Rarity's?"

"I cant show you."

"Why not?"

"It's impossible to show anypony so I'll just let you witness it."

All of a sudden, he turned transparent, then became completely invisible, then visa-versa.

"Ya happy? Because we just arrived at Sweet Apple Acres."

I was stunned at what he had done. Turn invisible? That was impossible, even for princess Celesita but Night Shade was right, we were home, "Umm, uhh ok you will be staying…" I was cut off, "in the barn, first bed on the left. Got it." He winked at me before trotting off to the barn. I had a feeling thing would get interesting with him around.

As I snuggled into my blanket getting ready for tomorrows apple bucking, some whistling kept me from it, I found the noise was coming from the barn. I exited the house and made my way to the barn. I heard a light, kind, slightly sad voice singing.

Part Time Believer by Boy and Bear

We've run out of reasons

Losing sight of what it's supposed to be

A part time believer, still true

We've somehow conceded

This sense of self-evasive solitude

It means way too much to me

And I hope you know how lucky you are

Oh, I remember sitting back on my balcony

I was a-listening to the Rolling Stones

See I was waiting for my dad to come home from work

So I could show him all the chords that I'd learned

See I was under the impression I was gonna lead

Some kind of simple, understated life

But now I'm living in the shadows of a memory

And I hope so, oh I hope so, oh oh oh

It's been way too long

It seems that I can celebrate my meaning

For I am too young, too warm

The fib won't release

It pulls and it pushes me

Till I wither, till I wither, till I wither

And I hope you know how lucky you are

Oh, I remember sitting back on my balcony

I was a-listening to the Rolling Stones

See I was waiting for my dad to come home from work

So I could show him all the chords that I've learned

See I was under the impression I was gonna lead

Some kind of simple understated life

But now I'm living in the shadows of a memory

And I hope so, oh I hope so, oh oh oh

And no, you dare

You run like a lion

To defend your senses

And oh it seems it cuts to the core

It's not the same my friend no more

No oh oh

See I was waiting for my dad to come home from work

When the song finished, I was amazed at this pony to look intimidating normally but now he looked like he was a better sight than Princess Celestia herself. I heard him muttering something to himself, "Now to put this back where it belongs," he left for a moment before returning "there, and now Applejack nor any of the Apples have to know about it."

*My POV

"Unless... *sigh* great. Applejack, you can come out, I know you're there" a bright orange mare with a blonde mane walked into the barn looking lost for words, "So is there anything you cant do or are you a super colt?"

Did I just hear right? Super colt? Me? "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, panicking, she quickly caught on to how I took the comment, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh ok so how _did_ you mean it?" I said curiously "Ok, you can fight, you are talented with magic from what I've seen, your talent is disappearing, you can read minds, you are an alicorn and born int royalty. Is there anything wrong with you apart from you don't smile?"

Applejack calling me _Prince_ annoyed me, "I lost my title of royalty when ponies thought I was dead after I was left for the timberwolves, as for my abilities, ponies called a freak of nature though my talent has saved me many times when ponies tried to fillynap me in the streets, it turns out an alicorn can be sold for quiet a sum of bits, im sociopathic and for reading minds, well, some things you are better off not knowing and that's why I don't smile, because I have nothing to smile about." I felt a tear well up in my eye as the memories came back, what others really thought of me.

*Applejack POV

'I think I brang up something I shouldn't have. Why would Night Shade have nothing to smile about?' I suddenly felt sorry for him, 'Night Shade seemed to be tougher than a rock normally, maybe even tougher than Rainbow Dash, I wonder what could make him sad.' "Uhh, One more question then I'll leave you, where did you learn to play the guitar?"

He straightened from his sad poise, "I'm sure you were listening, my dad taught me. Or at least he began to before he… left." And with that, I left and allowed the prince his sleep.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello and if you have read all the way to here then... thank you i guess. As i said last chapter this is my first story so i am still figuring it out. I know i said i was gonna update once a week but i really wanted to get this out so here it is.**

**This is HappyChappy111 signing off.**


	3. The Ticket Master

the Ticket Master

*My POV

Three hours ago I left Sweet Apple Acres, then, it was just after sunrise but now I was wondering around ponyville since im now living here I might as well get used to it. Something had changed, I heard shouting down the road so I decided to check it out.

I teleported on the rooftop of a building nearby to find out whats happening only to find Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy all surrounding Twilight who looked extremely uncomfortable.

I decided to do what I can to help her. I sounded a loud whistle so she looked up to find me staring down on her, she she gave me a pleading look so I made her and myself teleport away in a black flash to an open area next to the farthest intersection.

"Thanks," a voice said, I looked around to find out who said that just to find it was Twilight, 'Hmm, I've never been thanked before.' "Oh good you brought me to the café, how did you know I was hungry?" "Umm, I didn't, it was just chance. However I want to know, why were all you girls arguing about? Is it one of the 'Wonders of friendship' you were talking about?"

Twilight paused for a moment, "Ok so when I was helping Applejack harvest apples this morning after _somepony_ left early to do whatever it is you have been doing all morning, anyways, I got two tickets to the grand galloping gala and everypony found out so to cut things short, I just don't know who to take. I could give up on ticket, but that would still mean three disappointed ponies, ohh I just cant decide who to take."

I hadn't noticed the waiter walk up next to our table, "Have you made your decision?"

'Oh nice timing genius' I thought.

"I CANT DECIDE!"

"Twilight, he just wants to take you're order." I deadpanned.

"Oh. I would love a daffodil and daisy sandwich."

"And you sir?"

"Oh, don't mind me I was just leaving but take this for you're trouble. Oh Twilight, about your problem, follow your gut, I see one solution if you want all to be equal but it benefits nopony, its pretty simple when you think about it so I'll see if you can figure it out." I passed the waiter ten bits before I left to seek shelter in the library because it looked as if it was about to rain.

*Later

My concentration was one hundred per-cent set on my latest experiment. The turning point of years of work was just about to take place, all I needed was to give it a mild electric shock. A noise pricked my ear and it was getting closer, 'Oh damn, I went to the library because nopony ever comes here.' I lost all control of my spell when the door burst open, the electric shock backfired and I had to shield myself to avoid a past disaster, I was launched up against the shelves by the force of the blast but everything was intact.

*Everypony's POV

Five mares rushed into the library to find the centre of the library drenched with water and a black alicorn sprawled out on the floor. Rarity asked, "Goodness, Night Shade what are you doing here on the floor?"

Night Shade was slowly getting up with residual shocks coming off him, "Ugh. Well I was attempting to recreate the aurora lights by manipulating the colour spectrum using light through the condensed water molecules while using electricity as a temporary sun, it looks really cool when I can actually do it BUT it requires a lot of concentration so please be so kind as to tell me why it was so important it almost make me lost my horn… AGAIN!?"

Before Rarity could answer, Applejack butt in, "Where the hay were you this morning!?"

"Well, I was never told I was required so I left to do my own thing, but why are you here?"

She answered in a non-hostile voice, "Im here to apologise to Twilight…"

"…For the mess you made of her day?" I finished her sentence and sarcastically added, "Yes how nice of you", she shot back, "I only found out because Twi had to help me instead of you. If she were never there, I wouldn't have found out otherwise, so that makes this your fault."

"No. Your greed is not my fault."

A voice called from upstairs, "Applejack, Night Shade, if its alright with you then please stop arguing, we just don't want Twilight to know we are here."

"Fine." Applejack said so she left to go upstairs, soon after there was a poof, I walked to the door to find Twilight frantically turning the lights out, locking the doors and windows.

"Umm, what are you doing?"

"Oh, hi, im just making sure that nopony knows im here so they cant take the ticket. Im sorry but you cant have the ticket either so please leave".

"Oh that's rich, you spout dribble about me representing selflessness last night but now im suddenly, well to put in Pinkie Pies terminology, Greedy Mc. Selfish pants. And besides, it is a public library. Now could you please turn the lights back on, I wish to read Daring Do".

The lights switched on to find the library was all damp in the center of the room. "Let me get that for you." Night Shade got all the water off the floor with magic, put it onto one blob, then threw it out the window. Moments later there was a scream from next door, "Umm, oops?"

Twilights face dropped when she noticed five ticket-hungry mares, then screamed. "I cant decide, I just cant decide. Its important to all of you and I just cant stand to disappoint any of you and giving me gifts and doing me favours wont make any difference because you're all my friends and I want to make you all happy and I cant, I just cant".

The five mares looked ashamed of themselves for a moment before Applejack told Twilight, "Twilight, sugar. I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you and if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to somepony else, I wont feel bad, I promise".

"Me too, I feel just awful for making you feel so awful".

"And me too, its no fun upsetting your friends".

"Twilight, it was unfair of me to try and force you as I did".

"YES! That means the ticket is mine". Rainbow Dash began chanting before she noticed the dirty looks she was receiving so she corrected herself, "You know, I haven't perfected my moves for the wonderbolts anyways. I don't need that ticket either".

"We all got so gung-ho about going to the gala that we couldn't see how un gung-ho we were making you". "We're sorry Twilight", They called un union. "Spike, take down a note, Dear Princess Celestia, I've learned that one of the joys in friendship is sharing your blessings but when there are not enough blessings to go around, having more then your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala."

"WHAT!?" They cried in union.

Twilight continued, "If my friends cant all go, I don't want to go either."

Applejack pleaded, "Twilight, you don't have to do that."

"Nope, ive made up my mind. Spike, you can send the letter now." And so he did. Fluttershy spoke up, "Now you don't get to go to the Gale either".

*My POV

"Now you don't get to go to the Gala either." Fluttershy said, 'No, really? Geez, way to state the obvious.' I thought to myself whilst trying to get my hair to be flat again after the electric shock. "Its ok girls, I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me". "Oh gag". I muttered as they went in for a group hug. However, Spike was foolish enough to reveal his feelings right infront of the girls and looked like he was about to throw up.

"Well wallop my withers Spike. Isnt that just like a boy, cant handle the least bit of sentiment".

"Hey! That's sexist!" I called out just before Spike burped out a letter. "A letter from the Princess? That was fast". 'Too fast if you ask me'. Spike read, "My faithful student Twilight, why didn't you just say so in the first place?" He exclaimed, "Six tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala!" The girls gasped as Spike revealed the tickets to them.

"Now we can all go!" They cheered.

'Really? I didn't notice! Sheez, these girls need to not say everything they think'.

When the noise died down, a strange gurgling noise filled the room which turned out to be Twilights stomach making Twilight laugh nervously. "Allow us to treat you to dinner", Rarity said.

I called out "Twilight, didn't you eat at that café? Your stomach shouldn't be making that loud of a noise in just six hours". They seemed to ignore me as they walked out the door.

Spike stood at the door while the girls took the tickets from him, when there were no tickets left, Spike looked disappointed, "How come I don't get a ticket to the gala?" A large flash blinded my eyes and a loud burping noise was heard.

"And one for you Spike, and please deliver this to Prince Night Shade for me." He said as he pulled out two tickets. He looked over to me and smiled, once he gave me the ticket he began to run around me like a child when I began to leave the library. One we were out the door, Spike looked shocked to see Applejack was standing right there looking at him with a sly look on her face.

"I mean… GROSS! I have to go too ". One he passed Applejack he seemed to give up his act and run off laughing like a child. Applejack began to walk with me and we laughed at Spikes childishness. "So you can smile" she joked.

"What?" 'What's she was talking about? I smiled?' She said "And your voice is warmer than yesterday, are you in a good mood?" She half mocked, "Anyways, I take it that you were the one to teleport Twilight away?". It was a statement more then a question. "Why, did I do something wrong again?"

"No. I admit that at that point you were the only one doing the right thing, any-who, I'll be needing your help tomorrow so don't go running off on me". She spat on her hoof and I happily shook it, "Deal". We continued to laugh as we made our own way to sugarcube corner. 'Hmm. Perhaps I misjudged her, all of the,. Maybe having friends isn't so bad.'

* * *

**A/N**

**And another chapter off the chopping block as i pull an all nighter just so i can get myself rolling with the chapters. I just started school holidays yesterday so i have heaps of free time. I may spend some of it playing LoL but i will try to keep posting chapters. And I forgot to say this in the last chapters but please R+R. Thx**

**This is HappyChappy111 signing off.**


	4. Applebuck Season

Applebuck Season

*My POV

"Boy howdy, we got our work cut out for us. That there is the biggest bumper crop of apples I ever laid eyes on."

"Eeyup. Too big for you two to handle on your own."

"C'mon big brother, you need to rest up and get yourself better. I haven't met an apple orchard yet I cant handle and besides, ive got help remember".

She poked Big Mac in the side before she remembered his injury, "Oops, sorry. We'll take a bite out of this job by day's end".

"Biting off more then you can chew is just what im afraid of".

Applejack seemed offended by this, "Are you saying my mouth is making promises our legs cant keep?"

"Eeyup".

"Why of all the… This is your sister Applejack, remember? The _loyalist _of friends and the most _dependable_ of ponies, I got Night Shade here as well who can keep me company."

"I can help you know, im not here to entertain you".

Big Mac looked at me "But still only two ponies, and two ponies plus hundreds of apple trees just doesn't add up to…"

"Don't use your fancy mathematics to muddle the issue! I said we could handle this harvest and we're gonna prove it to you. We're gonna get every last apple out of those trees this applebuck season all by ourselves".

I noticed her gulp so after Big Mac left I asked her, "So you don't think we can do it?"

She sighed, "It'll be a stretch but I think we'll manage. Now then, we better get kicking. These apples aren't gonna shake themselves out of the trees."

Right then, there was a low rumbling which seemed to be getting louder. "Hey!" I looked to Applejack who seemed to realise what was going on, "Oh no!" She said before running off. 'Ok, that's fine, i'll just stay here and work a little while she's gone.

*Later

After I had bucked about fifteen trees I was starting to get used to the feel for it before Applejack decided to return sounding quite tired, "Soo, what happened?"

"Oh, sorry about running off like that but Mooriella saw a snake and it gave everyone the willies."

"Im sorry… What? Who is Mooriella?"

"I probably wasn't clear. Mooriella is a cow and…".

"And I take it that was a stampede. Why stop them?"

"Because they would have destroyed half of ponyville".

"Oh". We continued to labour on.

*One week later

It had been a whole week of work, I was tired, my hooves here aching, my legs were sore but I could take it. Applejack on the other hoof, looked far worse than I did, she had these deep bags under her eyes which matched mine, her steps weren't as precise as they normally were.

In short, we looked like crap however we pushed on and cleared acre after acre of apples but the orchards size never seemed to shrink. I think Applejack told me about something she had to do today, some celebration. 'Well I'd better wake her up or she will miss it and I think a bit of time off would be good for her'.

I found her asleep under a tree but she was standing up and had some apple buckets on her back. I thought, 'hmm, how to do this'. I wanted to just poke her but I wanted to avoid physical contact to prevent any awkwardness so I decided it would be fine to give her a minor electric shock.

"HEY!" She jolted awake but went back to looking tired soon after, she yawned, 'Ughh, why'd you do that?"

"Because you told me about something you had to do today in about seven minutes".

"Oh shoot! The award, I forgot. Thanks a bunch Night Shade, see you soon". She trotted off, 'well that was weird. I wonder what awards she is talking about".

*In Povyville. Twilight's POV

"We all ready?" I inquired.

"Almost". Rarity raised the apple themed banner from the veranda of the Town hall.

"Is Applejack all set?"

"Actually, I haven't seen her all week". Raindow Dash and Pinkie joined us.

"Not since the stampede".

I thought for a moment, "That's funny, I haven't seen Night Shade in an even longer time. I wonder what they're doing".

Rainbow Dash's mood quickly dropped at his mention, "Who gives a pony feather about him, Applejack will be here for sure. Applejack is never late". Her mood seemed to quickly rise again.

*Later

'Well it took some time but I think my speech is finally perfected' I thought proudly. 'Now, showtime'. "Welcome everypony, today we are here to honour a pony we can always count on to help in matters great and small, a pony who's contributions to…".

I was cut off by Rainbow Dash swooping down to the stage and knocking all my papers on the floor. "Did you see Applejacks slick moves out there? What an athlete! This week, she's gonna help me with my new flying trick and I know its goona be _so awesome_!"

'This is getting annoying, time to retake the stage'. I pushed in "Exactly! And…" Pinkie Pie popped out of literally nowhere to continue on Rainbow Dash, "This week I get to run sugarcube corner for the first time!"

"What does that have to do with Applejack?" She needed to stop and think this over for a few moments, "Oh. Applejack, one of the best bakers EVER, is gonna help me. Applejack makes everything great so free samples for EVERYPONY!". The crowd seemed pleased at this, 'we will never finish if this keeps up' I mumbled, "Ehem yes that's great," I pushed Pinkie out of the way "Now if I could just make a point without being inter,"

I was flanked by Fluttershy, "Umm Twilight?" "upted" I dropped my papers and moved aside. "Twilight, im so sorry but I just wanted to mention that Applejack is also helping me this week with the official bunny census," 'Oh Celestia' "where we count up all the baby bunnies that were born this season. She's going to help gather them using her wonderful herding skills". All I did was give her a look until she got the hint and left the stage.

"Anyone else? Anyone?" The crowd just stood there like lemons meaning that I could talk. "No? Well then, as I was to say," I noticed the mayor looking at me with a sparkle in her eye indicating she had something to say.

I yelled in frustration, "Ughh never mind!" I threw my papers in the air allowing her to speak. "And so, no further ado, it is my privilege to give the prized pony of ponyville award to out beloved guest of honour. A pony of the utmost trustworthiness, reliability and integrity, ponyville's most capable and dependable friend, Applejack!"

The crowd cheered and the curtains opened to nothing, no Applejack, just the wall. When they realised she wasn't there the voices died down. All, except one, "cool, way to go Applejack, that was awesome I mean… heh ehh", Spike quietened down and began to blush.

Miss Mayor just stood there and coughed nervously at the scene, "Awkward", was the only word spoken before a voice called from the rear, "I'm here! I'm here *yawn*, sorry im late, woah, did I get your tail?" Applejack stumbled through the crown, "Miss Mayor, thank you kindly for this here award thingy, its so bright and shiny and… huh, I sure do look funny. wwwWWWWOOOOWWWWwwwwwWWWWOOOO". Pinkie joined in, "wwwWWWWOOOOWWWWwwwwwWWWWOOOO". "Oook? Well thank you Applejack for saving us from that scary stampede and always being there for everypony".

"*yawn* Yeah, I like helping the pony folk and… and stuff". Applejack fell asleep on the spot, I couldn't help but think about what she had been doing all week. Soon after she jolted awake, "Uh yeah, uh thanks".

She started to slowly but surely drag the trophy away with a cringe-worthy screech. I had to ask, "Is it just me or did Applejack seem a little…"

"Tired?"

"Dizzy?"

"Messy?" We all gave her a look, "Well did you see her mane?"

"She seemed to be fine to me. wwWWOOOOWWwwWWOOOOWWww".

Rainbow Dash said in a grudging voice, "Whatever it is, I reckon it is Night Shades fault. Someone needs to get over there and find out what he did".

And that's exactly what I planned to do.

*My POV

As I continued to relentlessly pound trees to get the apples down and into the barn on time, I looked over to Applejack who seemed to be having trouble staying awake, she was dozing off after every three or so trees. I watched Twilight come over the hill as Applejack just sprayed the insides of a bucket all over the floor.

"Hey Applejack!" She called out. Applejack didn't seem to notice her, she just stopped and fell asleep again. "Applejack. Applejack?" She remained asleep, so Twilight teleported infront of her. 'Why teleport the whole ten meters? Seems like a waste of magic to me.'

"Applejack!" Applejack snapped awake again and shook her head, "Howdy Twilight". I felt I may be needed to talk so I snuck in to get a better look. "What is all this?"

"It's applebuck season".

"Apple what-season?"

"It's what the Apple family calls harvesting time. We gather all the apples from the trees so we can sell them".

"Why are you doing it on your own?"

'Time to shine' I smugly thought. "She isn't, she's got me".

"Ok, well there's you, but what about all those relatives I met when I first came to ponyville, cant they help?"

"They were just here for the Apple family reunion," I began to follow Applejack as she walked away, "They actually live all over Equestria and are busy harvesting their own orchards so we're on our own". Twilight teleported in front of us to try and keep us talking, "Which means we should really get back to work, umm hint hint?"

I could see that Twilight wasn't budging so I had to take action, "Twilight, im sorry". I charged up my horn and teleported her back to the library. "Ohh that was a mistake, now im tired". I said before I noticed how Applejack looked far worse up-close, "Applejack, you don't look so good", she shook her head for the thousandth time today, "Don't none of you three worry none, im just fine and dandy".

"_Us three_ aren't worried about you… yet. However I might be worried about you if you are any more late to your get together with Rainbow Dash".

"Oh shoot, sorry I have to leave you alone again, are you sure you can handle it".

I mock saluted "Got you covered ma'am, I can have the western side clear when you come back,"

"Thanks a bunch Shade".

'Shade? That's a new one'.

I soon found myself being woken from a restless sleep by Twilight shouting, "HELP! You need HELP!" "Nothing doing, Twilight. We're gonna prove to you, to everypony that we can do this on our own." She walked straight into another tree branch "OW! Now if you would excuse me I have to go help Pinkie Pie". Twilight groaned, so after Applejack left I approached her and asked, "Why do you insist on helping? Its not like you are obliged to or anything."

"Let me ask you this, do you think what Applejack is doing is ok? Just her and you bucking thousands of apples?"

"*sigh* Well I have to admit that it may seem wrong. But she told Big Mac we would do it and if we cant then that could damage Applejack's integrity. Personally I would happily to accept your help but Applejack is the boss here so its not my call. I'm going to just do what I can."

"And what would that be?"

"Work."

My ears pricked at a whooshing sound nearby and moments later, Rainbow Dash appeared, "Twilight, you gotta come quick, there is a disaster is town and everypony is sick."

"Well Twilight, I'll see you round."

I looked up only to find Rainbow Dash looking down on me with eyes so sharp they could cut the apples I buck down. "What?"

"Y-y-you just stay away from my friends! Got it!?"

I thought long and hard, 'Judging from the tone of her voice she was afraid, but why? What about me would make her afraid? Was it something I had done? Or is it something she is afraid I will do? I guess I will never know.' My train of thought was cut off by the noise of Rainbow Dash flying off so I left to clear the western side.

*Later

After the west side was cleared I took to the skies to try and find Applejack, come to think of it this was the first time I had flown I years but it still seemed natural to me witch was a relief. I found her on the top of a large hill desperately kicking one tree over and over again whilst Twilight lecturing her, "…practically poisoned plenty of ponies, and terrorized bushels of brand new bouncing baby bunnies. I don't care what you say, you, need, Help."

As I landed I said, "I'd hate to interrupt a get together but Applejack, west side is clear, what next?" Applejack's face lit up at this as she kicked the tree with a newfound strength. "Ha! We don't need help. Look, we did it. We harvested the entire sweet apple acres without your help. How'd you like them apples?"

Big Mac appeared out of nowhere to brighten our moods, "How do you like them apples." He pointed us towards acres and acres of unpicked apple trees. "Oh COME ON! How did we miss them?"

I noticed Twilight had a concerned look on her face so I followed her gaze to see an unconscious apple on the ground who appeared to be waking up, Twilight tried to get her to say something, "Applejack? Applejack!"

"Huhh?"

I thought 'Well close enough I guess.'

"Oh good, your ok. Now Applejack, I completely respect the Apple family ways. You're always there to help any pony in need, so maybe you can put a little of your stubborn pride aside and allow your friends to help you."

"Ok Twilight."

"And I am _not_ taking 'no' for and answer WHAT?"

"Yes Twilight," Applejack put her forhooves together, "Yes please. I could really use your help."

"_We_ could really use your help." I corrected her, Twilight chuckled to herself and left to go get the others.

*Later

I was resting on a cloud preparing to catch up on a whole weeks worth of sleep when I heard Twilight writing a letter, 'Oh right, she reports her findings of friendship to the princess.' I decided to listen in because I may not like the fact but I may need to know some of this later on.

_ Dear Princess Celestia,_

_My friend Applejack is the best friend a pony could ever have, and she's always there to help any pony. The only trouble is, when she needs help, she finds it hard to accept it, so while friendship is about giving of ourselves to friends, it's also about accepting what our friends have to offer._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Applejack pushed an apple trolley with some drinks on it which I assumed was apple juice but it only had six drinks on it, maybe she knew I didn't want any, "How about y'all take a little break. I got some fine apple juice waiting for you Girls, I can't thank you enough for this help. I was acting a _bit_ stubborn."

"A bit?"

"Okay. A mite stubborn, and I'm awful sorry. Now, I know the town gave me the Prized Pony award, but the real award is having you five as my friends."

"Phew, all that apple bucking made me hungry."

Still thinking about what Applejack said, "Oh for goodness sake that is sassy." I muttered a little too loudly. The girls looked up but luckily Spike was here to take the heat off me. "And I have the perfect treat."

Spike pulled out some muffins which made pinkie recoil, "Eeew... Spike, I threw those all away. Where'd you get them?" "From the trash," he answered a little too cheerfully. 'Oh that's just lovely," I facehoofed while everypony else cried 'eww' in union. The girls all left Sweet Apple Acres leaving me to my dreams.

* * *

**A/N**

**And another one bites the dust. I really do hope you are enjoying my work so far and I cant wait for good ol' Gilda to come to town. Please R+R**

**This is HappyChappy111 signing off**


	5. Griffon the Brush Off

I awoke the next morning to the clanking of gears echoing through my head, I highly recognizable voice shouted out, "Wait, guys! Oh wow, you guys almost got away from me that time." I cautiously poked an eye out of the cloud and looked around to find that the cloud had drifted up about a kilometre and a half, 'Wait, Pinkie Pie? Up here? What's she doing? Where is she?'

I found Pinkie Pie hovering in some crazy contraption in front of Rainbow Dash and a Griffon. 'Wait, a griffon? Since when was there a griffon in ponyville?' I don't know a griffons normal facial expression but I think this one was annoyed, "So, Dash, got any new moves in your tricktionary, or are you 100% old school?"

"New moves? Heh, sit back _G_, this is gonna take a while." My attention was not on Rainbow Dash's tricks, but on the griffon, she had do not disturb written all over her and unfortunately for Pinkie Pie, I don't think the it liked her. "Hey Pinkie."

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

"Don't you know how to take get lost for an answer? Dash doesn't need to hang with a dweeb like you now that I'm around. You're dorkin' up the skies, Stinkie Pie, so make like a bee and BUZZ OFF." The griffon grabbed the propeller of her contraption and made her spin out of control.

'This could be bad.' To avoid taking the risk of being detected I turned invisible, jumped off the cloud and dived as fast as I could without leaving a trace. As I gained speed I remembered how good it felt having the wind in your face although I noticed some kind of slipstream forming around me.

'Isn't that the start of a sonic rainboom?' I slightly slowed my descent in case it made me bounce off and miss my chance to save Pinkie Pie. Just one hundred meters from the ground I pulled her out of the contraption, spread and stiffened my wings to stop with twenty meters to spare.

"Are you ok Pinkie Pie?"

"Im fine but just call me Pinkie. But that Gilda is a big meany, meany Pants. Next time I see her she isn't leaving without an apology."

"Aren't you more concerned about how you almost died?'

"No, because my tail didn't twitch."

"…what?"

"Never mind, I need to go see Twilight about this."

*Later. Everypony's POV

An alicorn who was reunited with his cloak, watched from the roof of a building in town. Keeping an eye out for the griffon, he heard voices from overhead, "That was sweet."

"Ugh, I gotta take care of a few weather jobs around here. Shouldn't take long. Just, uh, hang out in town and I'll come find ya."

"That's cool, I guess. I'm gonna go chow down."

Target sighted, three-strike policy initiated, he watched with an undying gaze. Searching for one foot out of line, one feather out of place, ready, for anything. He noticed Pinkie at the café also watching. Old Granny Smith was sniffing some vegetables, making sure it is ripe and fresh before a tail poked out of the stall.

"Ahh! A rattler, a _rattler_! Run for the hills! Everybody forsake yourselves!" She began to 'run' to the edge of town. 'Strike one, what next? Ahh this ones crafty with her tail' he thought after she stole an apple from a barel, strike two. 'Next… Oh no," His eyes widened as he saw Fluttershy leading some ducks down the road backwards, 'Now if there is a situation Flutershy wont stand a chance, I mightn't care for the girl, but Twilight and Applejack do."

*My POV

I watched as the scene unfolded, Fluttershy accidentally hit 'Gilda' as I've heard. "Hey!"

"Oh! Please excuse me."

"Im walking here!"

"Oh! Um im sorry I-I-I was just trying to," The griffon started to mock her, "_I'm sorry, I'm sorry._ Why don't you just watch where you're going, doofus?" She inhaled for a roar, 'time to take action'. I teleported just in front of Fluttershy and took the full blow of it.

I stood there, unmoving and decided to make a scene of it to expose her to the public so they can all see Gilda. "And who are you?"

I put on the Royal Canterlot Voice, "You DARE PICK ON MY FRIEND ONLY BECAUSE SHE MAY BE MEEKER THEN YOU! NEVER LET ME CATCH YOU PICKING ON ANY OF MY FRIENDS EVER AGAIN!"

I began to clone myself over and over again, "YOU DARE COME TO THIS TOWN, STEAL FROM THEIR INHABITANCE AND EXPECT NOTHING TO HAPPEN, TO GIVE NOTHING BACK?!"

By this time there was an army of me surrounding her, all shouting the same thing, "IN THE TWO MINUTES I WATCHED YOU IN TOWN FROM AFAR YOU HAVE ONLY CAUSED HAVOK YOU THIEF!"

My eyes had gone black with the amount on magic that was flowing through me, "I SUGGEST THAT YOU FLY BACK TO YOUR LITTLE FRIEND BECAUSE SHE IS THE ONLY THING THAT CAN KEEP YOU SAFE FROM ME YOU FILTHY HALF BREED! NOW SCRAM!"

Gilda dashed off as fast as she could so I disbanded the illusions, I looked around to see a crowd had formed behind be, I noticed there was a mule standing right next to me, "Oh, no offence."

"None taken." He casually replied. I walked over to Pinkie who was saying, "Wow that was really cool because you were everywhere and you were all yelling it's a good thing too that Gilda needed a lesson to be learnt and it was nice of you to stand up for…" I put a hoof over her mouth, "Just wake me I anything pops up, I'll be in sugarcube corner just so I know you know where I am."

"Umm, Night Shade?" A soft voice came from behind, I turned around to find Fluttershy slightly crying and cowering, "Thank you!" She leapt up and gave me a hug, still sobbing. "Fluttershy, please let go, you're making me unconfortable," I said through my teeth.

"Oh, sorry." After a moment she released the friendly embrace and stopped crying, 'first physical contact ive had in years, and now I remember why I enjoyed not having it."

*Later at Sugarcube Corner

I was awoken by Pinkie Pie for the second time today accompanied with a musical tune, "Welcome, Welcome!" 'Ughh, what?' Luckily I remained invisible whilst I slept to avoid drawing a crowd, but what in the world could have drawn all these ponies here? The simple answer was Pinkie Pie.

I started eavesdropping on ponies who I thought would be having a worthwhile discussion, "Who's this Gilda I've heard nothing about?"

"I hear she's an old friend of Rainbow Dash. A griffon, so rare."

'Rare?' I thought, 'Someone like that in a place like this is a one of a kind.'

"You've met Gilda right? What's she like?"

"Oh, um, well, I'll tell you later Twilight." I trotted up to them and revealed myself, "Gilda? She's a one of a kind if you know what she's really like deep down." Fluttershy started walking towards Pinkie Pie but I stopped her and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, I can keep you safe if anything happens." She didn't answer, she just gave me a look, which I guessed meant 'thank you' so I let her go to Pinkie Pie. "So what's actually going on here?"

Twilight looked confused, "What do you mean 'what's going on here'? It's a party."

"So this is the inside of a party…" My voice trailed off.

Twilight looked shocked, "Wait! You've never been to a party before?"

"Lets just say that you and me are in the same boat with the knowing little about friendship."

"Gilda!" Pinkie shouted out and I immediately went invisible, "It's my honour to throw you one of my signature Pinkie Pie Parties and I really, truly and sincerely hope you feel welcome here amongst all us pony folk." Pinkie Pie put out her hoof and Gilda shook it only to receive an electric shock, this made Pinkie Pie crack up in laughter, which seemed to annoy Gilda, only until a tomboyish laugh was heard entering the room.

"Oh Pinkie Pie! The old hoof-shake buzzer, you are a scream!" Gilda seemed slightly nervous at this point, "Yeah, uhh good one, Pinkie Pie."

"Come on G, I'll introduce you to some of my other friends."

"Right behind you Dash!" Her voice deepened, "I know what your up to."

"Great!"

She grunted, "I know what your planning."

Pinkie snorted, "Well I hope so, this wasn't supposed to be a surprise party."

"I mean, I've got my eye on you."

"And _I_, have got my _EYE_ on you. Everypony, I would like you to meet Gilda, a long-time dear friend of Rainbow Dash's. Lets honour her and welcome her to ponyville." The crowd cheered and Rainbow Dash walked up next to her to get all buddy-buddy with her.

Given my extreme disliking for Gilda, I decided she looked far too happy for my liking so I crept up from behind and whispered in her ear, "Remember me?" She immediately whipped around only to not see anything. It proved moree then a challenge to hold in my snickers but I managed.

I went back to being serious and added, "You aren't the only one who will have their eye on someone, well, see you round, though I seriously doubt you will see me, Happy Hunting!" Doing that perked my mood up to one hundred and ten percent.

Pinkie interrupted Gilda's thoughts, "Please help yourself." She said. Gilda walked around the party, still looking slightly nervous, "Vanilla lemon drops, don't mind if I do." She threw one into her mouth which made her make a funny face before she started to breath fire for a moment. I got bored watching the rest of it.

The next moment which caught my eye, was something I never thought I would see. Spike was being himself again and borrowing into the side of an oversized cake. "Who cares? This cake is amazing!" He burst out of the top of the cake, "Spike!" Twilight said, Gilda however had looked like she has reached the limits of her toleration and looked like her head was going to burst.

"Hey G, your not upset about some silly candles are you?"

"No way Dash! Like I said, I'm down with a good prank."

"Come on then, lets have some cake." Rainbow Dashed off and Gilda's demeanour instantly darkened. She then grabbed Pinkie Pie by the neck and pulled her behind the cake.

"Hey y'all, it's pin the tail on the pony, lets play!" After Gilda had taken the purple tail because Rarity wanted it, she was spun around over and over again and Pinkie lead Gilda to the crudely drawn picture of a tailless pony. "Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail."

"_Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail. _Hmmph yeah right, this is another prank isn't it? I'm going this way."

"But the poster is this," Gilda slipped on a chunk of cake that lay on the floor and slid all the way through the room and into the kitchen. She emerged with large quantities of cake on her body and a purple moustache. "Uhh, Gilda? You pinned the tail on the wrong end." This comment made laughs erupt from the party ponies.

Gilda's facial expression indicated she had reached the end of her patience and she erupted into a roar. "This is your idea of a god time? I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life! And Pinkie Pie," Her eyes dilated, "YOU! You are queen lame-o with your weak little party pranks. Did you really think you could make me lose my cool? Well, Dash and I have ten times as much cool as the rest of you put together. Come on Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic scene." Rainbow Dash looked at her completely un-impressed, "Come _on_ Rainbow Dash. I _said_ we're leaving!"

I came out of the shadows and showed myself, "I'm certain I was but perhaps I wasn't clear, I told you to **_not_** to pick on my friends, now I'm not sure if you can understand me," I was cut off by Rainbow Dash, "You need to leave, now." I didn't understand, "You were the one to put Gilda in a bad mood to start with by humiliating her in public and make this whole thing happen. So just go."

*Everypony's POV

Night Shade left the party with a neutral look on his face as Rainbow Dash shifted her attention back to Gilda, "You know Gilda, I was the one to set up all those weak pranks at this party."

"What!?"

"So I guess that I'm queen lame-o."

"C'mon Dash, your Joshing me."

"They weren't all meant for you specifically, it was just dumb luck that you set them all off."

"I shoulda known. That dribble cup had Rainbow Dash written all over it."

"No way. It was Pinkie Pie, she set up this party to trip me up, to make a fool of me."

"Me? I threw this party to improve your attitude. I thought a good party might turn that frown upside down."

"And you sure didn't need any help making a fool of yourself. You know, this is not how I thought my old friends would treat my new friends. If being cool is all you care about, maybe you should go find some new cool friends someplace else."

"Yeah? Well you, you, you are such a, a flip-flop: cool one minute and lame the next. When you decide not to be lame anymore, gimme a call." She let out a sheik as she took to the skies.

" I'm sorry everypony, for bringing Gilda here. I didn't know how rude she was. And Pinkie Pie, I'm really sorry she ruined that awesome party you put on for her."

Pinkie responded, "You shouldn't be apologizing to us, you should be outside looking for Night Shade."

"What? _Him? _Why? All he did was humiliate Gilda in front of most of the whole town."

"Humiliate? He was standing up for Fluttershy because she was scaring her."

Rainbow was confused, "But Gilda told me… oh." She understood her error, "I, uhhh, I have to be somewhere else right now."

*My POV

I was resting on a cloud before I heard a familiar tomboyish voice shout out, "Niiiiiiiiight Shhhaaaaade?"

'Rainbow Dash? What did _she_ want.' I thought gingerly.

She now had a mean tone, "Night Shade! I know your around here just come out and stop hiding!"

'Umm, no!' My head screamed.

"Look! I've had enough!" Her voice calmed down into what almost seemed like a plead, "I'm sorry!"

My head perked up at this, I was still suspicious but strangely intrested in what she had to say so I took a change and poked my head out of the cloud to scout around, looking for any traps, ambushes, surprises, none of which I found, only Rainbow Dash. 'The relationship between us couldn't get much worse so I suppose no harm can come from talking to her.'

I drifted lazily from the cloud to the ground, I soon stood in front of Rainbow Dash had small beads of sweat coming off her forhead. "Yes?" I asked, she shooshed me and began to talk, "I know over the past week and a half or so I have known you, I haven't been as friendly to you as I maybe should have been."

"Really? I didn't notic-" I was cut off, "And I know I wasn't given any reason to mistrust you but I did anyways and for all of the past week and a half. I saw that all my friends gave you a chance and you turned out to be fine to them, what I really need to say is that I'm sorry." She bowed her head in sadness.

I must admit I was honestly taken back by the pleading look on her face, I did believe she was telling the truth and I did believe she was sorry, but my brain screamed 'DON'T TRUST HER!' But dispite everything my brain said I couldn't help it, I had to say it, "Apology accepted."

Her head rose, her face lit up, eyes sparkling and her wings flared for a moment before she calmed down and said, "Thanks I needed that, but now can you give me something I dont need but now want?" She spat on her hoof and stretched it out, "Friends?" ,she stil had those sparkling eyes which distracted me for a moment, when i snapped out of me slight daze I shook it without hesitation, "Friends! Now I do believe that there is still a party on in town."

"Race you there?"

"Huh? …oh fine" And with that we flew off to sugarcube corner in a not so neck and neck race, Rainbow Dash beat me by a long shot but I was glad we were friends, not enemies anymore.

* * *

**A/N**

**I know the ending may have been appealing to most but im trying to give Night Shade a 'moment' with each of the mane six which actually makes them proper friends, not just acquaintances and i saw no better option then that one with Rainbow Dash and I actually thought of this before i started writing. However, as always I hope you enjoyed it and I wish to have another chapter ready and posted by tomorrow. Plz R+R**

**P.S I hope you got the mule joke, if not then type 'define mule' into google and you should get it.**

**This is HappyChappy111 signing off**


	6. Boast Busters

Boast Busters

*My POV

I had yet another late rising from bed to catch up on sleep from applebuck season, 'I think that will be the last time I need to do that,' I thought to myself, 'but where is everyone?' I heard an amplified voice from near the town hall, "Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

I went to find out what was happening because this was beginning to become a common occurrence. Then the sky went dark over town for a moment and some strange whistling/ explosions. "Fireworks?" I mused, "Somepony has a pretty penny to spend… I'd better pick up the pace."

I popped up onto a nearby rooftop and gazed down on the scene. 'Who did she say she was? The Great and Powerful Trixie? I swear I've heard of her, something about hoofington…" I looked back to the stage where Rainbow Dash seemed to be questioning her ability, only to be shown up a basic illusion spell of an Ursa Minor.

"Only the Great and Powerful Trixie has magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded Ursa Major!"

'Did she know what an Ursa Major was because that sure isn't one.'

"When all hope was lost, the ponies of Hoofington had no one to turn to, but the Great and Powerful Trixie stepped in, and with her awesome magic, vanquished the Ursa Major and sent it back to its cave deep within the Everfree Forest!"

'Ok so lets check out the flaws in your story, Hoofington has hundreds of acres of space between it and the forest, Hoofington doesn't even have an Ursa attack in its history books and you don't even know what an Ursa Major looks like. I do believe there is something fishy going on.'

My head spoke the last part in a silly detective voice, 'Ughh, I'm getting soft.' Back at Trixie's mobile shack there seemed to be those two really stupid classmates of Appleblooms, "That settles it,"

"Trixie truly is the most talented, the most magical, the most awesome unicorn in Ponyville."

"No, in all of Equestria!"

Spike seemed to protest, "How do you know? You didn't see it! And besides, Twi, Mmph! M-mmph!" Something must have happened because I'm sure he didn't mean to say 'Mmph'. 'Hmm, nopony else seems to be worried so I guess I shouldn't be.'

Trixie gave off a snooty little laugh, "It's true my enthusiastic little admirers. Trixie is most certainly the best in Ponyville." The crowd was silent and even the crickets joined in, "Don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie? Well then, I hereby challenge you, Ponyvillians - anything you can do, I can do better. Any takers? Anyone? Hmm?"

She said overdramatically, "Or is Trixie destined to be the greatest equine who has ever lived!?" Some poorly made music sounded and some more fireworks whizzed out of the stage. I noticed Spike bow down to Twilights hoofs and say something that I couldn't quite make out. "Hmm, how about… YOU!" She pointed to Twilight who seemed to get nervous, "Well, how about it? Hm? Is there anything you can do that the Great and Powerful Trixie can't?"

She moved on from Twilight, "Well, little hayseed?" This seriously angered me, 'Did she really just call Applejack HAYSEED? Ohhh if I get my hoofs on her…' My thoughts were interrupted by a fantastic display of a lasso held by none other then AJ. 'AJ? First time I've ever thought to call her that oh well,' Her act was ended when she ate an apple, which was aimed skilfully into her mouth by her lasso.

Trixie's act however, was more short lived then Applejack's. She just did a small hypnotist act followed up by Trixie tying her up, putting her upside down and putting an apple in her mouth that served as a gag. I didn't want to be seen by Trixie just yet so I leapt down from the rooftop and crept around to the side of the stage where Applejack was struggling to untie some knots.

"Need help? Or is this another moment like applebuck season?" I said jokingly as I showed myself from the shadows and began to untie the knots, "Hardy har. Cant you use your brain to help us to find a way to show _her_ up instead of making jokes?"

"If I do that then when she leaves, all the other towns will know I'm still alive."

"And what is wrong with that?"

"There is a little something call the Press that I want to avoid. But if all of you fail to show her up then I will, ok?"

I looked back over to the stage where Rainbow Dash seemed to be flying around in a multi-coloured tornado before landing on her head spinning, "I think I'm," She gulped, "Gonna be sick."

"I think you'd better help her up." I said to Applejack before getting to another high position which was closer, there was suddenly a large _CRACK_ as Trixie struck Rainbow Dash with lightning. 'If you don't already do then your going to regret that.' I angrily thought.

Next, Rarity made an outfit on the spot, which I had to admit, looked pretty good. Shortly after, her hair was turned green by Trixie which I wasn't vey thrilled about but it looked pretty funny. So Rarity ran away from the town hall, insulting her own green hair. "Well, I never!" Golden Harvest said as Rarity passed.

*Everypony's POV

"Well Twilight, I guess its up to you." Spike said, "Come on, show her what your made of."

"What do you mean? I'm nothing special."

"Yes, you are! Your better then her!"

Twilight, now looking desperate for Spike to shut his trap said, "I'm not better than anyone." Unfortunately for Twilight, Trixie noticed the scene and decided to take advantage of it, "Hah! You think you're better than the Great and Powerful Trixie? You think you have more magical talent? Well, come on, show Trixie what you've got. Show us all." She tried to look menacing but for me it really didn't work, Twilight however was a different story, "Who, me? I'm just your run of the mill citizen of Ponyville. No powerful magic here. I, uh... I think I hear my laundry calling. Sorry, gotta go."

*My POV

'Coward.' I thought, then sighed, 'Well I promised Applejack so here goes.' I Shrouded the stage and surrounding area in darkness and laughed evilly said in my old distant and cold voice, "*laugh* So… you like games? Well so do I, lets play one shall we. This game," I made the nearby area visible again to show me just standing there on the stage, "Is called hide and seek. I hide, you seek, you have five minutes, if all the copies are terminated then you loose and I win. Good luck!"

I began to clone myself over and over again just like what I did with Gilda, until there were twenty copies of me filling the stage. I turned invisible and left the stage to get my cloak whilst making my copies say, "The game has begun."

After I had gotten my cloak, I watched from a cloud as Trixie cautiously touched one of the copies which was very amusing, on contact, the illusion fizzled and vanished. By the look on Trixie's face she had never seen master level illusionary magic. 'Well it's is no shame that I am the only one who knows how to do anything above that Ursa image Trixie made' I thought smugly. Twenty five seconds left and only two illusions left, sweat beads forming on Trixie's forehead, one, or the other, the choice was hers.

She had a sudden outburst of rage, she ripped a plank of wood of her stage and swung it at both of them and sure enough, both illusions fizzled and vanished. I teleported onto the stage, "Game over and I win." I smiled wickedly

"Hmmph! No fair! You cheated."

"I never said I would be on the stage. Honestly, in future I hope you don't go to towns boasting about your brain power," I began to hiss, "that would be _lying_ wouldn't it." I thought for a moment before I announced, "However, as much as it pains me to say it you came here saying you were the most powerful unicorn, therefore I do not take that title from you."

"What do you," she stopped when I flashed her my wings from under my cloak whilst grinning smugly. "But that means," She got her confident look back and laughed, "Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie has proven herself to be the most amazing unicorn in all of Equestria. Huh, was there ever any doubt?"

*Later

It was nightfall now and Rainbow Dash, my newish friend, came up to me claiming to have an 'awesome' prank we could pull on Trixie, when she whispered it in my ear I got that evil look back from before and rubbed my hoofs together 'I may not have done this before, but I have a feeling it will be really funny.'

*Everypony's POV

A loud roar was heard from the everfree forest waking everypony up and getting them out of the house and into the streets. Some of them even banging on Trixie's mobile stage and got her to come out. Over a house emerged an Ursa Major, the crowd screamed and ran. All except Trixie, who was cowering on the floor like a Fluttershy that had just gotten roared at by a Gilda. The crowd, including Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, could only watch as the Ursa got closer to the snivelling unicorn.

Closer and closer the Ursa got to Trixie, the further and further away the crowd got. Then, the Ursa reared up and plunged its mouth down towards Trixie, it was going to eat her. When Trixie was engulfed by the Ursa, it stopped, fizzled for a moment and vanished leaving behind a trembling, unconscious Trixie and a lot of smoke.

The crowd just seemed to stand there in silence for a moment before the familiar snicker of a colt was heard from a cloud above, soon to joined by a tomboyish one. The crowd couldn't seem to figure it out, they only did after Applejack shouted out, "Night Shade and Rainbow Dash! That was **_NOT_**funny!" The snickers soon turned into whole-hearted laughs as a black alicorn and a cyan pegasus emerged from their hiding place in the sky.

Upon landing the pair hoof-bumped and started rolling on the floor shedding tears of laughter. The crowd however didn't look as amused as they did.

*My POV

'I hadn't laughed so hard in ages that my sides hurt, and I love it." This made me think, 'When was the last time i had this much fun? Or had enjoyed spending so much time with another pony?' The crowd began to shout angrily at us and began to chase us, so with a mischievous look on my face, I took to the skies to Sweet Apple Acres. Halfway there, I heard a more-than-audible roar from town that made remember a children story that I read a long time ago, 'The colt that cried timberwolf' I believe it was called, as I began to recite the story and my face dropped, 'I have to get to town before anypony gets hurt.'

*At Town

As I arrived, the crowd seemed to be surrounding the two idiot children and Spike, 'so make that three idiot children,' I thought to myself, the Ursa was getting closer and Rarity just seemed to ignore it and keep walking towards Carousel Boutique with her head held high. The Ursa seemed to be only focusing only on her at this point as it lifted up it's legs and began an attempt to squish her.

"NO!" I shouted out as I landed on the ground, Rarity looked over to me and saw that I wasn't the one doing it, my horn had no aura around it. So Rarity did what I thought she did best, and screamed.

I cast the best shield spell I knew around her, I wasn't very good at it but if I could try, then I would try until there was no magic left in me. The Ursa struck heavily which seriously impacted my thoughts of what I'm doing is worth it, but I pressed on blow after blow, each one consuming a large amount of magic until I couldn't take it anymore.

I saw Twilight, who had only just arrived, use her magic to pull Rarity away from the Ursa and give me a reassuring look. I stopped the pouring magic into the shield and let a cold darkness consume me.

* * *

**A/N**

**It was en effort but it was worth it... i think. This chapter took me all day (In Australia BTW), mainly because i found some great movies that came out last year and i thought looked cool and i couldnt concentrate so i watched them instead of writing for a few hours. I hope you enjoyed the chapter as usual and i will try to have another ready by tomorrow night.**

**Also i put a HALO reference in there so i will be interested if anyone can figure it out.**

**This is HappyChappy111 signing off.**


	7. Dragonshy

Dragonshy

*My POV

Memories flashed from last night, the Ursa, Trixie, Rarity, I awoke in the unfamiliar setting of a white room with various machines attached to me. At first I was scared, that was until I remembered a book of surgery, which some colourful pictures in it. Some of the machines described there were in here, 'hmm, so this is a hospital?' I thought in wonder before I looked out the window and saw a familiar group of girls heading towards a smoking mountain, 'leaving me behind? Not a chance.' I ditched the tacky robe, jumped out the window and took a breath of fresh air.

*Applejack's POV

'The others left me with Fluttershy under my wishes, now time to get to work.' I thought as I began to pull Fluttershy but I heard something that was out of place, a rustle which didn't match the wind, I had spent enough time with trees to know the different rustles of greenery, there was the wind, small animals and large animals, and I could tell that this was a large animal, 'I'm being followed.' Was all I thought.

There was more rustling from behind me but this time, I was ready I lunged to the bush and got the creature cornered, it seemed familiar, a horn, slightly wavy mane, all coated in a black theme. It spoke in a cocky tone, "And good morning to you too."

"Night Shade? Why were you following me?"

"Why _were _you following me? Ha! Applejack, I still am."

"Wuh?" The image fizzled and vanished, just like last night. I heard a laugh from nearby, "Oh I'm just joking Applejack, I only wanted to slow you down."

"And why would you want to do that?" I asked him accusingly.

"So I could catch up without tiring out my sick little legs." He said sarcastically before scooping up Fluttershy from the ground and saying, "Well lead the way."

I gingerly thought, 'That damn colt confuses me but makes sense at the same time and I _don't_ like it.' Then lead the colt across the mountain pass. "I thought the doctor said no magic for three days. So why did you use magic? You probably weren't awake to hear that were you sugarcube."

"That explains the splitting head ache." He mumbled.

I suddenly seemed really uncomfortable about what I was about to say, "I have to ask, why did you do that for Rarity yesterday?"

"What, save her life? Why do you want to know?"

"Well, it's only that you almost died from what Twilight called an 'over exertion to magic' and you hardly know Rarity." My voice dropped to a mumble, "That and you gave me a mite of a scare."

"Well, think about our country, Equestria. What does Rarity do for this country? She is a leading fashion designer who is mildly famous. Me on the other hoof, I am a dead price who is showered with honeyed words in books. Do you remember in the castle of the Ancient Pony Sisters, where we stopped Nightmare moon?"

"Yeah." My voice wavering with unease.

"Well, remember when you girls found out my name then Twilight recounted a passage in one of her books saying, and I quote, 'Prince Night Shade, he was the most powerful wizard of this age at a young age', well that was a lie, I'm far from powerful, the authors just lied because they never thought they would have to live the lie down."

"Anyways about Rarity," He continued, "I saved her because if I did nothing she _would_ have died, but if I did something, she had guaranteed safety and I had _almost_ guaranteed death. There was a lower chance of somepony dying since I stepped in. And like I said before, she is worth more to society, a fashion designer beats a corpse."

'How could anypony think so low of themselves? Especially somepony like Night Shade.' With a tear in my eye we continued on.

*Later My POV

'I still cant believe it, three days. I have to go without my abilities for _three days_.' I mentally pouted. It was Applejack who was now carrying, well more like dragging, Fluttershy with her long pink tail wrapped around Applejack's forehead. I was lagging behind because I was bored, we weren't talking or anything, just walking, 'maybe the language I used was a bit too colourful for her comfort,' I thought grimly.

She panted, "We, Made it!"

'Finally.' I thought

I heard Rainbow Dash 'whisper' to Twilight, "Told you it was going to take them forever."

Applejack heard this too and shot back, "And it would have taken me longer if I didn't find help along the way!"

"Who?" They asked in union. I came around the corner and did a fake heroic pose before asking, "Did you miss me?" Twilight recovered from having her jaw drop slightly before saying, "But your supposed to be in,"

"The Hospital?" I cut her off and added, "Sorry to disappoint but I'm not being left to rot in a hospital while you... what are you doing anyways?" Rainbow Dash answered before Twilight could, "Where gonna whoop a dragons hind quarters and make it leave Equestria!"

"Uh huh, yeah. Have fun with that Rainbow. Now Twilight, what are you doing?" Twilight sighed, "We are going to '_convince_' a dragon to stop napping in Equestria and stop spreading smoke everywhere."

"Oh… so that's what that was" I lowered my head slightly on reflex at the mention of dragons before perking up again, "Well! Don't let me slow you down, lets go."

"Just don't slow me down, slow coach." Rainbow Dash playfully whispered to me as I passed, 'What's her deal? Well lets make a game of it.' I slyly smiled.

I whispered back, "Rainbow Dash, I've been meaning to ask, how do you have time for all the exercise you do? I mean, you would have little spare time with all that time you spend looking after your ego?"

"Ha, Ha. Just get moving lover boy, before you try to help Rarity again." I took offence to this, "Hey!" I hissed, "I saved her life! What did you do?" The hissed turned into a light chuckle, "And besides, Spike has the 'love for Rarity' covered" My voice trailed off, "she doesn't even look that great." Rainbow Dash gave me a sly smile before moving on.

Soon after we encountered a gap in the road which Rainbow Dash dramatically flew over, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Applejack did an oversized jump and I absent-mindedly walked over, I noticed that the others had stopped, 'And they told me I would be the one to slow them down, geez.'

"Oh, come _on_!" I nagged to myself as I saw Fluttershy shivering on the other side of the gap. Twilight's slightly nagging voice sounded, "Come on, Fluttershy, we should be much farther along by now." Fluttershy shivered some more so Applejack tried to help, "You could just leap on over."

"Or walk." I grumbled. Fluttershy looked over the cliff face and a loud grumble made shiver on the ground of the pathway, "I don't know." Pinkie Pie suddenly butted in, "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a hop, skip and a jump." She bounded over the gap, "See?" and begun to sing.

"It's not very far, Just move your little rump, You can make it if you try with a hop, skip and jump."

I started to crack up the scene Pinkie was making, leaping back and forth over the gap with a huge smile on her face. Twilight sighed, "We don't have time for this." Thn she noticed me, "Night Shade stop laughing!"

It took a while but I managed to stop laughing and sarcastically add, "But I thought laughter was the best medicine to sickness." But when I looked back to Pinkie Pie, I couldn't help but to snicker. "A hop, skip and jump, Just move your little rump, A hop, skip and jump, A hop, skip and jump, A hop, skip and jump, A hop skip and jump, A hop skip and JUMP!"

Fluttershy seemed to have a lifted spirits now took action, "O-okay. Here I go. A hop." She hopped.

"That's it."

"You've got it."

"Almost there."

"This is a joke." I mumbled only to receive a hard jab in my ribs by Applejack and received glares from my attacker, Twilight and Rarity.

"Skip." Fluttershy continued, "Jump!" She began to jump before Twilight said, "Just don't look down." I face hoofed as Fluttershy looked down, "Honestly Twilight, what force compelled you to say one of two things that you shouldn't have." As I finished talking, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Rarity had just pulled/ pushed Fluttershy on this side of the gap.

Up the path a little more, the group walking in silence, an announcement was made by Twilight, "Let's keep it down. According to my map, we're entering an avalanche zone. The smallest peep could cause a huge rock slide."

'Oh goodie, and I don't even have my magic to protect meself.' I told whoever was listening, "I'm just going to wait here, I move faster and more quietly on my own."

"Foal." Rainbow Dash half playfully half seriously smirked at me, "We'll see who's laughing in five minutes."

It was about thirty seconds of wondering when one of them shrieks when they trip over, sneeze, snap a stick. I was just here… waiting before I heard a high pitch scream, "AVALA!" The voice was cut off, 'huh, I didn't see that one coming.' Surely enough, there was a rumble and there were large amounts of rubble, rocks and boulders falling from the cliff to the side of the path ahead.

After the rocks had settled, I began to make my way through the debris and I started to worry if any of them had been injured. This I found strange because after a time I noticed that was the first time I had felt that way for anypony, let alone a whole group.

As I progressed, I came upon a large mound of dirt that had multiple hoof tracks on it. I mused, 'Well these tracks are scattered so its impossible for me to know who mad- oh for pete sake how did they miss that?' The dirt mound had missed huge section on the edge of the path so I just walked around.

After I passed the wound of dirt, I walked up the path a little more and saw all the girls, safe and sound. I looked at Pinkie Pie who looked like she hay have taken a knock to the head and was swinging a rubber chicken around. 'Where did she even get them?' I saw Rarity looking like we had the same question in her head.

"Applejack, you're ready with the apples in case he decides to attack?" Applejack gave what I assumed was a 'yes ma'am' by throwing some apples behind her and launch them at terrific speeds, right in my direction. I dived into a roll under the projectiles.

"But it shouldn't come to that,"

'They seriously didn't notice me? Wow.'

",because Fluttershy will do what she needs to do to wake him up, and between the two of us, we should be able to get him to understand why he needs to go. Is everypony ready?"

Everypony nodded in agreement before I announced my return, "I'm not!" I trotted hastily towards the group before laughing, "Let me ask you something Twilight, you came all the way up the mountain to face a dragon and your only fall back plans are to wave a rubber chicken in its face and assault it with apples?" I took a deep breath, "Are you CRAZY!?"

She responded with a smart look on her face, "No, we also have Fluttershy here who, if you haven't noticed, is a master with dealing with animals. Now let us pass so we can continue."

I sighed as Twilight walked into the cave, "Just be safe." Twilight looked surprised at the gesture but nodded and walked into the cave leaving Fluttershy shivering outside with us. "Ok, I'm going in."

Moments later she walked out of the cave and towards Fluttershy, "Forget something? What kind of pony leaves their 'secret weapon' behind?" Twilight ignored me and went straight for Fluttershy, "Come _on_! We have to do this," She pulled Fluttershy up by the wings, "Now!" The group tried pushing her, I didn't even think to join, I could only wonder, 'That pony must be stronger then I thought…'

"Now! Every second longer that dragon sleeps is another acre of Equestria that is covered in," Twilight grunted, "smoke. Ooh!" The said when Pinkie Pie plunged onto the back of the pack and made them all fall over. "I, I, I cant go in the cave."

"Aaand your secret weapon is a bust. Good gob, A for effort," I lowered my voice, "Now can we please go back to Ponyville."

"Great! She's afraid of caves now, too" Rainbow Dash grumbled.

"I'm not scared of caves, I'm scared of dragons."

'You and me both sister.' I grimly thought as I remembered when i lost my wings. The thought had slipped my mind until now, 'I guess its just because I'm are so close to seeing the dragon again. I'm just nervous.'

The others didn't seem to be able to hear the last parts of Fluttershy's sentence, "What's that sugarcube?"

"I'm scared of dragons." They didn't hear her again, "What?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy burst out, "I'm scared of dragons!" The dragon snored again, sending a huge plume of smoke covering all of us.

"But Fluttershy. You have a wonderful talent dealing with all kinds of animals."

"Yes, because they're not _dragons_."

Rainbow Dash seemed to be getting frustrated, "Oh come on! We've seen you walk right up to a horrible manticore like it was nothing."

"Yes, because he wasn't a dragon."

Pinkie joined in, "Spike is a dragon. You're not scared of him."

Now it was my turn to speak, "Pinkie Pie, nopony in their right mind could ever be scared of Spike because,"

Fluttershy started a panic rant, "because he not a huge, gigantic, terrifying, enormous, teeth-gnashing, sharp-scale having, horn-wearing, smoke-snoring, could eat a pony in one bite, totally all grown-up dragon!"

I felt bad for Fluttershy since nopony would listen to her "Yes thank you. Look Twilight, I really don't reckon you should send her in there. If you even do get her in there, how do you plan to make her do anything?"

"But, if she's so afraid of dragons, why didn't she say something before we came all the way up here?"

"Because I was afraid to." A meek voice cried out making Rainbow Dash cry out in frustration again before Applejack tried to shed some light on the situation, "All of us are scared of that dragon."

"I'm not!" A confident voice cried out, Applejack corrected herself, _Almost_ all of us are scared of that dragon, but we've got a job to do. So, get in there with Twilight and show her what you're made of."

I, I, I, I just cant."

"Oh Fluttershy."

Twilight re-entered the cave and asked us on the way, "He... probably just doesn't realize what he's doing. Right?" The others nervously agreed, "Way to encourage her girls." I whispered to them.

Twilight emerged from the cave momentarily after, followed by a gust of smoke. Rainbow Dash coughed, "So much for persuading him."

"Now what?" Applejack was answered by Rarity, "Obviously this calls for some pony charm." And she walked in the cave, 'Now what could somepony like Rarity do?" My thoughts slightly shifted over to things which were rated over PG but I shook those thoughts out of my head immediately. Obviously whatever Rarity tried didn't work because there was a loud 'thud' and Rarity exited the cave and went to go pout on a rock, "I was _this_ close to getting that diamond."

"You mean… getting rid of that dragon?" Twilight inquired, "Oh yeah… sure." The blowing of a horn distracted me, "What in tarnation?" I looked to see Pinkie Pie dressed up in what I would call a variety of miscellaneous party items.

"Darling, you look ridiculous." I raised a point to Rarity, "I think that is kind of obvious that," Pinkie Pie burst out, "Exactly! Sharing a laugh is a sure-fire way to get someone on your side!" She walked into the cave, "Hi!"

From outside the cave we heard some loud clanking noises and saw the party animal known as Pinkie Pie come out of the cave with a couple of pieces of 'clothing' missing, "Apparantly he doesn't like laughing, or sharing."

"All right, that's it. We tried persuasion, charm, whatever it is Pinkie Pie does." Pinkie responded by attempting to make her horn sound, "Its time to stop wasting time! I'm going in!"

"Rainbow NO!" Twilight yelled. We heard Rainbow Dash from outside, "Get! Out!" what happened next was an ear piercing screech then Rainbow Dash flying out of the cave and bowled over the rest of the girls bar Fluttershy.

The girls then huddled together in a group as the dragon approached, I shouted "Girls! Scatter!" But I was too late, the dragon had blown them back so hard they smashed a nearby boulder.

As the dragon approached them I had to do something, "Well, here goes nothing." I made some copies of myself and made them fly around the dragons face to distract it. The real me felt nothing but pain, Twilight seemed to notice this and said, "Night Shade! Don't use your magic! You could _die_!"

"Don't worry, I've mastered this so it isn't _certain_ death." I resumed the spell until I had no magic left in me again and I collapsed, making sure to keep conscious this time. I noticed the dragon had stopped and Fluttershy was on its nose, "Listen here, mister. Just because you're big doesn't mean you get to be a bully. You may have huge teeth, and sharp scales, and snore smoke, and breathe fire. But you do not, I repeat, You do _not! Hurt! My! Friends_! You got that?"

The dragon seemed to be whimpering like a dog, "But that rainbow one kicked me." Fluttershy gently responded, "And I am very sorry about that. But your bigger then she is and you should know better. You should also know better than to take a nap where your snoring can become a health hazard to other creatures."

"But I,"

"Don't you 'but I' me, mister. Now what do you have to say for yourself? I said, _what_ do you have to say for yourself?" The dragon whimpered for a moment before bursting out in tears and making it rain.

I quickly flew out of the way of the watermelon sized drops, which none of the others did. In fact, the girls didn't even look like they cared at all, except for Rarity of course.

"There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all." The others cheered, "You did it! I knew you could do it."

Something had been on my mind since when I found out we were dealing with a dragon, so I told them, "You are all really going to have to explain this to me, if the dragon moves to sleep somewhere else then wouldn't his smoke eventually reach Equestria, right?"

Twilight responded, "Technically speaking, yes. But no smoke from other dragons has made it to Equestria so why should his?"

"True." I rubbed my chin thoughtfully, "Shouldn't we be going back down the mountain? It's only eleven o'clock in the morning." Myself and the other elements departed down the mountain. When we arrived I found out the pegasus ponies were putting on a freak storm which will last until tomorrow morning so I did what nopony else dared to do and take a nap under a tree in Sweet Apple Acres breathing in the sweet scent the apples gave off.

* * *

**A/N**

**I have to admit, this chapter was extremely hard to write and i did not enjoy it at all, which is why it took more then a few days, there are just so many scenes its not funny, add that on to the distractions of videogames, books, youtube and whatever else i did. I am sorry for the delay this chapter had publishing and i hope it wont happen again anytime soon.**

**This is HappyChappy111 signing off.**


	8. Look Before You Sleep

Look Before you Sleep

*My POV

As I returned to Ponyville from my nap after we got back down the mountain, my lungs still full of Sweet Apple Acre air, as I saw Applejack and some other ponies working hard to get the park clear of loose branches and sticks it made me feel slightly bad for sneaking off to sleep, especially because I napped on her property. Knowing myself to be better then that, I set off across the park to help her and everypony else bring them down.

Applejack seemed to notice me after five minutes of bucking trees for their branches. "Howdy Night Shade, good of you to finally join us." I responded honestly, "Hey, I was only told there was a storm, nopony ever told me about any work." Applejack continued as I went to buck more trees, "Its fine sugarcube, Twi and most of the others left too. Its just myself and… oh consarnit Rarity!"

'This I've got to see.' I grinned to myself as Applejack proceeded to ready her lasso to pull down Rarity's new decorations. "Just take the broken limbs down, Rarity. Don't y'all care about nothing other than prettifying?" I started to snicker, "Somepony has to. You were making an absolute mess of the town square, Applejack."

"Yeah, well, the storm's gonna make an even bigger mess if we don't prune all these loose branches so they don't tumble down on anypony." I snidely added, "Yeah, because this time I wont be able to shield your precious mane."

"I simply cannot imagine why the Pegasus ponies would schedule a dreadful downpour this evening and ruin what could have been a glorious sunny day." Applejack sighed, "Think more practical like, will ya? They accidentally skipped a scheduled sprinkle last week, so we need a doozy of a downpour to make up for it, is all."

Rarity started panicking when the rain started to fall, "Oh! Ah! Oh Ph! It's coming down too fast! Ah! Oh! Oh! Ah! Help me!" I laughed, "Sorry Rarity, as I said, I'm all out of magic for the rest of today, tomorrow and the next, if it still keeps up, then give me a shout. Anything you can do to help Applejack?"

Applejack pointed at a park bench, "Uh, there. Hunker down to yer heart's content whilst I finish things." Rarity backed away from it like there was a snake under it or something, "Oh, no, no, no!" Applejack sighed, "What now?"

"I prefer to not get my hooves muddy." I happily took her place under the bench, "If you don't want it, ill happily take it instead."

"Ugh. There is just no pleasing you is there? Everything's gotta be just so." Rarity scoffed back, "Well, and how does muddying my hooves serve any useful purpose?"

"You wouldn't know useful if it came up and bit you." Rarity laughed, "That doesn't even make any sense."

"Does so."

"Does not."

"Does so."

"Does not."

"Does so."

"Does not."

"Does so infinity. Ha!"

"Does not infinity plus one. Heh." I got sick of listening to them so I tried to at least make the stop fighting eachother. "I'm no mathematician or anything but technically speaking, you cant add one to infinity."

Applejack and Rarity were still glaring at each other, "What say we go our separate ways before one of us says something she will regret?"

"I reckon y'all are gonna say something you'll regret first."

"On the contrary, I believe it shall most certainly be you who says something _you_ will regret first."

"I'm not saying anything."

"Nor am I."

"You'll just be on your way then."

"After you!" They backed away from each other but they were back together again in a flash. They huddled together shivering, "Perhaps we should stick together for now and find some shelter." Applejack agreed, "Uh-huh, perhaps we should, and fast."

The storm's wind relentlessly pounded the shivering mares before Applejack remembered the bench, "Night Shade, mind scooching over a little?" I moved myself and allowed Applejack a place under the bench along side me. I could feel soothing warmth radiating off her, it felt nice compared to the cold storms wrath.

A voice could be heard through the blistering winds, "Applejack, Rartiy, Night Shade!" We turned our heads, "Twilight?" We said in union, "Come inside, quick!" Without hesitation, we all made a run for the library, Applejack stopped outside the door, "Whoa, nelly. Is inside a tree really the best place to be in a lightning storm?"

"It is if you have a magical lightning rod protecting your home like I do. Come on in!" I was still outside, stuck behind Applejack and was being too polite to push her, I said in her ear, "And its better then out here so get a move on."

"We are most grateful for your invitation." Rarity said rather gracefully, Applejack and I walked in, "Thank you kindly for your hospitality." I just gave a nod of my head. None other stopped us in our tracks then Rarity, who I think wanted to get back at us for the bench incident, "Do be polite house guests and wash up please, wont you?"

I made my way outside without question but I could hear Applejack grumbling behind me, "If I gotta spend one more second with that fussbudget Rarity today, I can't be held responsible for what I'm gonna do." I tried to lighten her mood, "Lighten up, I'm the one who normally grumbles right? Now lets get you back inside, you can have first use of the hose."

What I had just done was beyond me, be genuinely nice to somepony, just because I can, sure it felt nice but it didn't feel right. I decided I would look into that more in the future. I looked through the window, seeing Twilight showing Rarity a book with a bright sparkle in her eye.

'I know Twilight may be a bookworm, but nopony would ever look that excited over a book, somethings up.' I looked back to see if Applejack was done but she was getting blasted in the face by the hose. I laughed, "Applejack, I think that's the wrong end." Applejack gave me the hose, "Hardy Har, well its your turn now."

Applejack had kindly waited for me to finish up, which seems to have become a tradition between us, so we walked into the library again, admiring the cleaning job we had done on our hooves. I looked up, stopped walking and just raised an eyebrow. Applejack seemed to have noticed them, "What in tarnation... Now wait just a goll-darn minute. You make us wash the mud off our hooves, but it's okay for y'all to have mud all over your faces?"

"Silly! This is called a mud _mask_. It's to refresh and rejuvenate your complexion." Twilight squealed, "We're giving each other makeovers! We have to do it, it says so in the book." I joined in the conversation, "So Rarity? There is such thing as a 'mud mask' which you enjoy having, yes?"

"Yes, why do you ask."

"Because I was wondering that if somepony that may or may not be me, shoved your face into that pool of mud underneath that bench outside, you wouldn't care at all?"

Rarity seemed outraged, "Why of course I would! What kind of question is that?"

"What is so different about that mud on your face and the mud outside? Nevermind actually, so Twilight, what book did you say it was."

"Here." Applejack threw me the book but she herself looked like she had a near miss with some lightning or something of the sort. I read 'Slumber 1-0h no.' I couldn't stay here if Twilight was planning this. "Twilight, I'm sorry but I cant stay here."

"Why not?" She sadly asked, "I was going to have a slumber party." I hastily responded, "Yes, I know, and you still will, goodbye." Twilight shut the door with magic, I would re-open it but I remembered I could'nt because of the Ursa.

"You will tell me why you are leaving." Twilight seemed slightly angered.

"Well if your shutting the door then I cant leave but fine, I'm going to be perfectly straight with you. I'm uneasy with spending night time with anypony, especially mares. Besides, a slumber party is a girls night in thing so if I'm here then, well to put it bluntly, I feel like a total perve."

Red instantly shot up in Applejacks cheeks and I'm assuming the others had it too but I couldn't see past the mud. There was an awkward silence for a moment before mud was thrown onto Applejack's face and her eyes covered with… something. I saw some mud flying at my face too, I managed to dodge it just in time, "Ok fine, ill stay, slumber parties may be mostly a mares thing but makeovers? That is _strictly_ mares only."

As the girls were distracted I opened the door to try and escape but some lightning struck right in front of my face. "Agh screw you pegasi." I turned around and saw Applejack spit on her hoof and stick it out to Rarity who recoiled, "Oh! Gross! You know, there's messy and there's just plain rude." Applejack gritted through her teeth, "You know there's fussy, and theres just plain getting on my nerves."

"Fortunately, I can get along with anypony, no matter how difficult _she_ may be."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm the get-alongin'ist pony your ever gonna meet."

"That's not even a word." Their bickering was getting on my nerves but thankfully, Twilight was nearby who apparently wasn't aware of the fighting, "This is going to be the bestest slumber party ever! Yay!" The rest of us replied with a distinct lack of enthusiasm, "yay…"

"What did I do that was so wrong to deserve this…" I talked to myself, "No magic, stuck at a mares slumber party with a whole bunch of books I've already read." Rarity interrupted my thoughts, "Soo, how are you getting along over there, Applejack?" She grumbled, "Just fine, Rarity."

"This is so awesome." Twilight giggled, "Makeovers check, sure you don't want one Night Shade?" I slightly laughed at this, "sorry Twilight, as I said, makeovers are strictly 'mares only'." Twilight seemed anything but disheartened at this, "Ooh, it says here we have to tell ghost stories. Who wants to go first?"

Applejack immediately stepped up to the plate, "Me! I'd like to tell y'all the terrifying tale of the prissy ghost who drove everypony crazy with her unnecessary neatness." Applejack made a failed attempt to be spooky, "Ooo! I'm sure you are familiar with that one?"

"Never heard of it, but I have a much better one. It's the horrifying story of the messy, inconsiderate ghost who irritated every pony within a hundred miles! Ooo!" Rarity said who also failing to be scary.

I called out from across the room, "What about the one about the two mares who drove dead ponies insane with their non-stop arguing?" The sound of thunder cracked along the house and all the lights went out. I could only see a lantern, the three girls and the rest of the room which was a dim outline, " I've got one! This story is called _The Legend of The Headless Horse_. It was a dark and stormy night, just like this one. And four ponies were having a slumber party, just like this one..."

I was honestly amazed at how Twilight had managed to entrance Applejack and Rarity into makeing them shiver at her words, "and just when the last pony thought she was safe, there, standing right behind her, just inches away was, _The Headless Horse!" _The room went dark with a crack of lightning, Twilight had managed to quickly put a small towel over her head whilst using her silhouette to make her appear headless, an evil thought came to my head, 'Clever girl Twilight, now its my time to shine.'

*Everypony's POV

Twilight had just peeked out from under the towel but the girls kept screaming, Twilight asked, "Whats wrong girl," The too gasped in fright at the transparent figure that stood before them, an all grey pony with no head. Twilight screamed and joined the huddle of girls.

They stopped when they heard laughter from above, they saw Night Shade fall down from the upper floor and land next to them rolling on the floor, Rarity screamed, "Night Shade! That was _not_ funny! It was not very prince like!" This only made him laugh more and more Applejack also yelled, "I thought I told you _no _magic, you could get hurt!"

Night Shade recovered from his prank and said in a cocky tone, "Oh come _on_! A transparent illusion less then the size of a pony? That's foalsplay! Besides, why do you care?" Twilight didn't seem to have a problem with his prank and moved on enthusiastically, "Ghost story, check. Now, who wants s'mores?"

*My POV

"Then you place one marshmallow on the top of the chocolate and be sure it's centered, that's critical," I was huddled on the couch trying to close my ears, 'Aghh! Rarity's voice, she's been talking for fifteen minutes straight, just make it stop!' But she didn't stop, "and then carefully put another perfectly square graham cracker on the top. And done. Ta-da!"

I looked over and saw Twilight ogling at the strange cracker thingy, "Nah, ya just eat 'em." Applejack ate the s'more thingy an the most un-lady like fashion she could, stuffing her face whilst chewing with her mouth open and making funny noises, just when I thought the show was over, she belched, loudly.

I started to snigger from my comfy spot as Rarity shuddered, "Ughh, you could at least say excuse me."

"Oh I was about to but you interrupted me. Pardon" Rarity rolled her eyes before Twiligh spoke, "S'mores, check! Now the next item of fun we have to do is Truth or Dare." I got up, "Aaand I'm gone." I left to where they left some marshmallows and started to feast on them in an attempt to distract me from another argument.

I looked back a few minutes later and saw Rarity with a drenched mane, "Rarity? What the hay? Why'd you go outside?" She hissed, "Because of _her_." Jabbing the air with her hoof, pointing at the pony behind me, Applejack, who was in an outfit I wont even begin to describe, I jumped back in surprise, "Applejack!? Why are you dressed like that?" Another thought came to mind, "As a matter of fact, where did you even get that? Twilight, why do you have an outfit like that in here?"

Twilight nervously replied with a red tinge formed on her cheeks, "I think we should check off truth of dare and move on." Suddenly regaining her composure, " Let's see what our next fun-fun-fun thing is, shall we? Hmm, what does this mean? Pillow fight?" Rarity immediately spoke up, "Oh, please. I am not at all interested in participating in something so crude. Pfft!" She was smacked in the face by a smirking country mare, "Oh! It! Is! On!"

What seemed like moments later, Twilight emerged from a mountain of pillows spitting feathers out of her mouth, "Maybe we should just call it a night and get some sleep?" The girls turned out the lights, went upstairs and got int bed while I kept the fire going and opened another bag of marshmallows preparing to keep watch through the night. I feared it would be a long night of keeping watch when I heard voices of two mares I had thought to be asleep.

"Keep your muddy hooves on your side of the bed."

"My hooves ain't muddy."

"They were. There might still be a little on them."

"There ain't. See?"

"Eww!"

"Now who's being inconsiderate?"

"I have to make the bed again so the blanket will be right. Get up."

"Hey!"

"Ah ah ah! You'll ruin it. You have to do it like this. Mm, uh, ooh, u-u-u-uh, uh, ah."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Geronimo!"

"Hey!"

"Ah."

"You did that on purpose."

"Um, yeah?"

"Get up so I can fix it again."

"Can't hear you, I'm asleep." I heard Rarity grow with rage.

"I ain't budgin'."

"You will if you want any blankets."

"Give it back!"

"I will not!"

"Yes, you will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Enough! It says right here that the number one thing you're supposed to do at a slumber party is have fun, and thanks to you two I can't check that off!"

"I've been tryin' my darndest to get along."

**"**No, it is I who have been trying _my_ best."

**"**No, it was me."

**"**No, it was I."

**"**Me!"

**"**I!"

**"**_I_ hope you're happy, both of you. You've ruined my very first slumber party. The makeover, the s'mores, Truth or Dare, the pillow fight... I mean, is there anything else that could possibly go wrong?" An ear piercing crack echoed from the sky, "Sorry I asked."

*Everypony's POV

Night Shade could hear the ruckus from upstairs but being him, he decided to ignore it and stick to eating roasted marshmallows downstairs in the fireplace. Upstairs however was a different story, Applejack had, after a great effort, lassoed the tree and prepared to pull it in, "And that my friends, is called getting her done." She gave the tree a hard pull sending the branch through the window of the library, launching Applejack so she hung about five feet away from the lower levels floor.

Night Shade looked up and saw Applejack hanging there, "It was nice of you to drop in, really, but I really think," He trailed off, "Is that a tree?" Applejack grunted with her mouth full, "Nevermind that, just let me down from here."

Night Shade positioned himself below Applejack and spread his wings to soften the blow on her. "Ill catch you, just drop in three, two, one." When Applejack let go of the rope, the image of Night Shade fizzled and vanished in an instant. Applejack noticed this and began to shout, "Night Sha, oof!" her words were interrupted when she hit an invisible figure.

Night Shade lightly laughed when he suddenly reappeared, "Ha! I'm just kidding Applejack. I wouldn't do that to anypony, let alone a pony I actually like." Immediately, he paused for more then a for moments and recounted his words, "Uhh, don't take that the wrong way or anything I just," Applejack put a hoof in his mouth, "I know Shade, no need to explain. Now, times-a-waistin'." On the way up to the second floor, Night Shade asked, "Didn't Rarity say you had mud on your hooves?" Applejack chuckled gave him a nick on the shoulder with her hoof.

*My POV

We arrived upstairs, which was now all drenched, including Rarity who was seeking salvation under a open book covering her head. She immediately glared at Applejack, "I tried to tell you it would come crashing down in here."

"Well you shoulda tried harder." Applejack then sighed, "I'm mighty sorry Twilight." Twilight recovered from her daze, "It's... Well, it's not okay. There's a giant tree branch in the middle of my bedroom, and the book doesn't say anything about having a giant tree branch at your slumber party. Or at least I haven't found that entry yet."

"Oh enough with the damn book, think with you brain." Apparently, Twilight couldn't hear me because she dove straight back into her book and frantically flipped through the pages. "_Baking_... _BFFs_... _Brothers_... There's nothing in here about _branches_."

'Ok, talking to Twilight right now would be useless. Maybe Rarity?' I walked over to find Applejack shouting at Rarity, "Rarity, for pony's sake, stop sweatin' the small stuff and help me get rid of this thing! I said hussle over here and help me!"

Applejack sighed, "Look, I'm sorry alright." Rarity perked up at this, "What was that?" Applejack's voice rose to compete with the howling winds, "I said I'm sorry! I should of listened to you when you noticed where this here branch would end up. Your annoying attention to detail would have saved us from this whole mess. But right now, you need to stop bein' so dang fussy picking up all the little things and help me move the one big thing in here that actually matters!" She paused, "Please!"

Rarity looked over to the tree branch and backed away, "But I'll get all icky!" Applejack stalled her words, "Consarnit! What the... eh... you... I mean, yes, ickiness is often a side effect of hard work. But you need to get over it, on account I just can't fix this mess I made myself. I need your help." Rarity still tried to weasel out of it, "But cant Night Shade help."

I shouted over the wind, "Guess why I cant use magic right now Rarity. Take a _wild_ guess." Rarity thought this over for a few seconds, grumbled, flipped the book off her head and smiled, "Lets do this."

I sat back and watched the show, Applejack whispered their plan in Rarity's, they nodded in agreement before taking action. Rarity was standing in the wind and rain casting a spell, when the spell fired, the tree branch was turned into small ornaments which landed daintily on the floor of the library.

Rarity glared at Applejack again with a dirty face, making Applejack stop kicking the stump out the window. Instead she gently pushed it out so it fell down. Applejack triumphantly closed the window and looked at the sea monster known as Rarity. Rarity noticed what she looked like just after we did and shuddered, "Oh, I look awful."

Applejack rubbed her chin in thought for a moment before walking up to Rarity and placing something on Rarity's eyes, "Better?" Rarity smiled, "Thanks." As they had a friendly embrace, Twilight had just noticed her surroundings, "Ooo, Pretty! Where did these come from? They're not in the book either." I facehooved, "Twilight, you are absolutely clueless."

I was gazing outside at the now rising sun thinking, 'You took your sweet old time tonight cuz.' My weary thoughts were shifted when I heard some high-pitched giggles from downstairs. I made my way downstairs, I heard Applejack and Rarity, "Is it... a six-legged pony with a purple polka-dotted mane and shootin' stars comin' out of his eyes?" Rarity continued her on, "Who flies through the air all over the world to hide magic, sparkly eggs?"

Twilight spoke as I hit the last step, "That's it!"

"It is!?"

"Did I miss something here or have you been like this all night. You two were so argumentative I just haven't bothered to pay much attention."

"I only was because somepony was being so persnickety."

" Well, maybe she wouldn't have been if somepony else hadn't been so sloppy." The two started to glare at each other again before breaking out into small smiles, "Sorry for being such a pain in the patootie."

"Oh no I'm sure I was worse."

" Oh, I'm much more sorry than you are."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

The two mares burst out in laughter at their own arguing, I said under my breath "Ughh, mares. The one thing I will never understand." Twilight spoke up, "I declare my first slumber party, a success." They all continued to laugh, "Ok girls, I'm out of here!" I announced as they went back upstairs, outside looked strange somehow. I pondered, 'I know its just after sunrise but ponyville seems a little… empty.'

* * *

**A/N**

**Another chapter up but this time I'm not going to comment on the chapter itself, but on a mildly disturbing review I received saying I may have copied and I should give credit to a story I haven't even read before. I understand that he/ she wrote their story first but what you must understand is that just because somebody else comes up with an idea first doesn't mean someone else cant come up with the same one so I'm sorry but I'm giving credit to nobody just because one or two ideas might be similar or exactly the same, this is my story and my ideas only, I don't copy, the only other one i've read like this one is A New Hero. I know im not the first to write a story lie this but im sure i wont be the last.**

**The reason I chose an Alicorn because they are reasonably easy to work with considering their, I'm going to call it distorted gene pool, they can do a wide variety of things meaning they can help resolve a wide variety of problems.**

**The problems and resolution with Rainbow Dash was because of Night Shades sarcastic personalit, Rainbow Dash is loyal to her friends and doesn't want them to be harmed so, naturally, she distrusts him, and as I said in the note I put in the bottom of that chapter, 'I saw no better time then that' to set things straight between them.**

**The element of Selflessness, i mean come ****_on_****. The mane six need some form of help in most, if not then every, episode. Would i make Night Shade greedy so he can sit back and do nothing whilst the episode moves on? I couldnt think of any better element then that so thats that.**

**I received this review just after I posted dragonshy so this has been bugging me for the whole time I've been writing this chapter so pardon for any errors.**

**All I'm going to say now is that the story name is in the comments if you want to check it out and see the 'similarities' between them. I'm not going to read it myself for two reasons, pride and risk management. I don't want this happening again but I cant guarantee it wont because I don't like explaining myself.**

**Oh and I'm going to start typing Applejack's voice properly, I shant do many abbreviations on the end or start of words, only where it is necessary but its better than nothing.**

**This is HappyChappy111 signing off.**


	9. Bridle Gossip

Bridle Gossip

*Flashback

The two mares burst out in laughter at their own arguing, I said under my breath "Ughh, mares. The one thing I will never understand." Twilight spoke up, "I declare my first slumber party, a success." They all continued to laugh, "Ok girls, I'm out of here!" I announced as they went back upstairs, outside looked strange somehow. I pondered, 'I know its just after sunrise but ponyville seems a little… empty.'

*The Next Day. Everypony's POV

Night Shade approached the library, happy after spending the previous day napping to catch up on rest after a slumber-less party. He heard muffled shouting from inside the library and moved to investigate only to be tackled to the ground by Rainbow Dash flying out of the library.

Rainbow Dash laughed nervously at the awkward position, "Uhh, Goodmorning?" Night Shade promptly untangled their bodies with his re-acquired magic abilities and everyone else emerged from the library, "Oh, hey? Mind telling me were you all were yesterday? I couldn't find any of you so I took a nap and, WOAH!" He backed up, noticing Twilights horn, Rarity's hair and Pinkie Pie's tounge,

Night Shade cautiously approached Twilight, poked the horn and made it jiggle, poked her horn again before backing away, "Did I miss one of your adventures yesterday? I don't mean to be rude but what happened to you three?"

Pinkie Pie tried to reply, "SZecsowa put a cursthe on usth!" Night Shade raised an eyebrow, "Pinkie, that isn't helping but thanks anyways… wheres Applejack?" Twilight turned Night Shade around and rushed him away with the rest, "I'll explain on the way but right now, we really need to hurry. Applejack and Applebloom's lives may depend on it."

"Applejack?" His eyes widened before he sighed, "Fine I'll come, but only for Applejack's safety. I have no quarrel with this 'Zecora'."

"But Zecora cursed us!" Rainbow Dash cried, "How do you have no quarrel with her!?"

"I cant prove that she did this to you, besides, nothing appears to be wrong with Fluttershy."

Rarity heard our discussion, "I'd hate to intrude darling, but something _is_ wrong with Fluttershy."

"What is it then?" I walked up to Fluttershy and poked her with my wing, she seized up and a deep voice yelped, "Sorry about that Fluttershy, I was just… nevermind."

*My POV

"You do know there are no such things as curses right?"

Rainbow crashed into the ground and cried out, "Then explain _this_."

"Prove it was her, I inquired, "Did she say anything? Something that sounded strange or off?"

"As a matter of fact I think she did!' Rarity said, "Twilight, do you remember what it was?"

"I think it went like this: 'Beware! Beware, you pony folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke'."

I rubbed my chin, "Hmm, that sounds like something I read a while back but I can't remember what it was."

*Later

I was looking around for a blue leaf of sorts to try and jog my memory as to what Zecora meant by, 'Those leaves of blue are not a joke.' When I heard a little voice, "Heeeeeeelp. Anypony?" it was my initial plan to keep the girls in-sight at all times but my curiosity grew and I left them.

It wasn't half a minute after I left the girls before I found a miniature Applejack hanging from a branch extended over thorny vines, I casually approached her and said, "Hello there Applejack. May I assist you because it appears you have a _little _problem and I feel I could be a _big _help".

Applejack bluntly replied, "Hardy har. Could ya just help me down from here?" I extended my wings to act as a bridge over the gap and Applejack climbed aboard and placed herself comfortably on my back. There was a raspy scream and Rainbow Dash crashed next to us, I smiled, "Having a _little_ trouble there Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked, "Are you doing that on purpose?"

I grinned, "Maybe." Applejack suddenly seemed really annoyed, or to put it in better terms, ticked off, "Then put me down, I'll be able to figure something out with Rainbow." I realised that I upset her, "I didn't mean anything by it. It was just a joke!" Applejack bucked me in a nerve on my wing, "Ouch, fine then."

I lowered Applejack down onto Rainbow Dashes stomach using my wing and trotted back to catch up with the rest of the group leaving Applejack and Rainbow to their own ingenuity and hard feelings making me feel regret for the first time in many months.

I managed to catch up to the group and by the looks of things, they had found the place they were looking for and were apparently celebrating with a song with Pinkie Pie looked keen to dance along to.

"She's an evil enchantress

And she does evil dances

And if you look deep in her eyes

She will put you in trances

Then what would she do?

She'll mix up an evil brew

Then she'll gobble you up

In a big tasty stew

Soooo... Watch out."

Rarity spoke as I stealthily arrived on the scene, "You saw those terrible things. Now do you believe us Twilight?" I looked inside and saw some strange masks,

"Scary looking masks, confusing incantations, and a great big bubbling cauldron?" Twilight sighed, "Everything is pointing towards Zecora being… bad." She thought for a moment, "Or, what if Zecora is making soup?"

"Mmm! The perfect temperature for ponies, I presume. Now, where is that little Apple Bloom?" Those words certainly raised a couple of questions, 'She's gonna eat Applebloom? Hmm, I doubt it, maybe if…' My thoughts were shattered when the three girls started screaming and Applejack guided Rainbow Dash into her house and tried to maintain control with little success.

I turned invisible and snuck into the house behind Twilight and the rest as they entered. I watched as Rainbow Dash crashed into a wall every other second destroying anything in her path, Twilight looked like she was ready to confront Zecora.

'I need to think, _now!_ What was that phrase again, 'Beware! Beware, you pony folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke' ugh, blue leaves that are not a joke, _think dammit_!'

*Everypony's POV

While Rainbow Dash was trashing Zecora's house and Applejack was getting tired of wrestling with her ear, she ased, "Ponies, what is this you—" Rainbow Dash spilled the cauldron's contents all over the floor, "_No! _You know not what you do. You have gone and spilled my precious brew."

Twilight accused Zecora, "We're onto you Zecora! I didn't want to believe that you cursed us, but the evidence is overwhelming."

"You made me look ridiculous!"

"You made me sound ridiculous!"

"Plyou plab ple pleak plablekbla!"

"You ruined my horn!"

"How dare you! How destroy my home, destroy my work, then rudely accuse me of being a jerk!"

"You put this curse on us, now your gonna un-curse us."

Zecora stomped her hoof down, "It is unwise to venture down this road, your actions will make my anger explode!"

"Where is _Applebloom_?" Twilight went to headbut Zecora making Night Shade became visible in an attempt to reason with her, "Twilight wait! There is no such thing as a curse, you know that!" Twilight continued her head-on assault on Zecora before a high pitched, southern toned voice came through the door, "Zecora! I think I found all the things ya asked for." Applebloom walked through the door and took a look around, "What in Ponyville is going on here?"

"Applebloom! Your okay!" Night Shade snickered slightly at the sound of Applejack's voice, Applebloom raised an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't I be?" Twilight leapt between Zecora and Applebloom, "Because Zecora is an evil enchantress who cursed us and was going to cook you up into soup!"

*My POV

'I cannot believe Twilight just said that.'

Applebloom and Zecora burst out into a fit of laughter, " Oh Twilight, did those silly fillies finally git in your head, ya know there's no such thing as a curse." I exclaimed, "_Ha!_ Told you so." Applejack shot me a glare.

Twilight hushed me before trying to reason with Applebloom, "Applebloom, sweetie. You cant just stand there and tell me this isn't a curse?" Applebloom strode towards Zecora, "This isn't a curse."

Zecora spoke, "If you remember back, the words I spoke were quite excact, 'Beware, beware you pony folk, those leaves of blue are not a joke." Applebloom finished off Zecora, "It was a warning, about that blue plant, its called," My memory sparked as the title of a passage from Super Naturals flowed out of my mouth, my eyes widened "Poision Joke… "

"Indeed, that plant is much like poison oak, but its results are like a joke." Applejack spoke, "What in the hay does that mean?"

"It means this plant does not wreak wrath, instead this plant just wants a laugh."

"Will somepony please talk normal?" Rarity spoke up, "Yes Night Shade, care to explain?" Applejack harshly spoke, "By _somepony_ I meant Twilight."

'Ouch'

"I think what she's saying is that when we ran in to save Applebloom, we ran into the poision joke." Twilight came to a revelation, "All our problems are just little jokes it played on us!"

"_Little_ jokes? Very funny, did Night Shade tell you to say that?"

"I didn't say anything" Applejack kept glaring at me, "I'm just going to leave now." I did what I did best and left, solemnly returned to Ponyville.

*Later, Elsewhere, Everypony's POV

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_My friends and I all learned an important lesson this week: Never judge a book by its cover. Someone may look unusual, or funny, or scary. But you have to look past that and learn who they are inside. Real friends don't care what your "cover" is; It's the "contents" of a pony that count. And a good friend, like a good book, is something that will last forever._

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._

Rainbow Dash had just sunk into the bath when Lotus Blossom approached Zecora, "Miss Zecora. I would love to get the recipe for this bath. It's simply luxurious!" Applebloom exclaimed, "Applejack! Hey, where's Applejack?!"

Everypony started to panic before Applejack announced herself, "I'm right here little sis. I ain't tiny no more!" Everypony calmed down allowing Rarity to speak, "Ooh. I have never felt so lovely in all my life!"

Pinkie burst out from underwater, "Oh my gosh! I never realized how horrible it is not to be able to talk. I mean I love talking so much and when I couldn't talk 'cause my tongue was all 'ehh'. It was the worst! Don't you agree, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy hesitated before answering, "Yes." Everypony laughed at this for a good thirty seconds before Zecora escorted Applebloom from the spa. There was a silent moment of bliss, "Oh good, Appleblooms gone, Applejack, we need to talk." All heads turned to Rarity who was addressing Applpejack.

"Now Applejack, I know that this is none of my business but I'm making it so anyways," She paused, considering her next words carefully, "I couldn't help but notice while we were at Zecora's house, that something has happened between you and Night Shade."

All Applejack bluntly replied, "Ya think?" Nopony else dared talk and possibly spoil their chance of learning what problem arose between the two, "Care to tell us?"

"Why do you care?" Applejack was getting slightly angry and sad at the same time. "Well it's just that, hmm how to put it, the two of you together seems to make each other happy. I'm sure Pinkie Pie would agree that it makes us smile when we see a friend smile." Pinkie nodded her head. "All I want to know, and I'm sure I don't only speak for myself here, is what did he do?"

"He called me little." Applejack replied in a small voice. Rarity questioned, "Is that all he did?"

"Yeah."

Rarity thought for a moment, "Ok, so that's your problem with him right now but-" Applejack snapped, "Obviously, just get to the point so we can stop talking about him!"

"Yes yes, I'm getting to that. So you mad because he called you little, I'm sure he didn't just say your little but I'll get into that if need-be. Here is a question for you Applejack, why aren't you mad at Twilight?"

"Huh"

"You thought she called you little and you're not mad at her." Applejack was getting defensive, "I _am_ mad at Twilight, jus not that much, its only, Night Shade can just be so selfish!"

"Selfish!?" Rarity calmly raised her voice to match Applejack's, "I think he had proven himself to be anything _but_ selfish." Applejack taunted, "Oh yeah? Whe-"

"When he didn't ask for a ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala when the rest of us did, when he, and this is if Pinkie Pie was telling the truth, defended Fluttershy from Gilda whilst she was here, when he stood up to Trixie when the rest of us couldn't or wouldn't." All heads glanced at Twilight for a moment.

"When he tried to saved my life from the Ursa minor to the point of unconsciousness, when he was going to distract the dragon so we could get away before Fluttershy convinced it to leave,"

Rarity took a breath, collected herself, lowered her voice and spoke calmy again, "and if you don't remember those then here's one I'm sure you will remember, he worked tirelessly day and night without complaint to help you harvest apples for a whole week when you wouldn't let us help, just because of your stubbornness and pride he- ."

"I GET IT!" Applejack shouted and lowered her head, "I get it." Appleack got out of the spa and stormed towards the door, "I'll go 'talk' to him. But how will I find him?" Rarity simply answered, "Those who wish to be found, will be found. Now go." Rarity shooed Applejack away from the spa.

*My POV

Lying on a cloud over Sweet Apple Acres on the verge of sleep, 'This seems to have become a common thing for how to spend spare time.' I lazily thought as I drifted on the cloud, taking in Celestia's sun on the horizon that made the sky orange and the sweet smelling air the orchard gave off.

The smell of apples made my thoughts drift to Applejack and my thoughts darkened. They were as dark and mellow as my thoughts were before I made friends with the girls, before the whole 'elements of harmony' gig happened.

'Perhaps this is just how I am supposed to be.' I got off the cloud, donned my cloak I collected from the barn, and travelled down the road that lead from Sweet Apple Acres before I heard a light clops approaching from a distance.

"Now wait just a gosh darn minute here, _what_ do you think yer doin'!?" I cringed at the tone of her voice. I looked over to Applejack who approached me with a stern look on her face. She stoped when she reached me, "Well?"

I made myself appear calm, "Well what?" Applejack stood tall and shot, "Where do you think you're going?" I replied, "Las Pegasus, I planned to read all the books there before I was distracted by you lot. I'm doing what I planned to do with my life before Princes Celestia knew I was alive."

"And that was?"

"Read." I continued down the road, not noticing the tear in Applejack's eye and the jaw that hung loosely from her face. When I passed her, she stomped on my tail, turned me around and glared at me straight in the eyes. Her face loosened and her gaze softened before she pulled me in for a tight hug, "Please don't!"

I was sceptical weather to believe her or not, "Applejack, do you really think I'm that stu-" She was on the verge of tears and continued to speak, "I'm sorry I was actin' all nasty for no good reason. An' I know I don't deserve this but," She pulled out of the hug and went back having her face in mine, "Please forgive me!"

My thoughts slowly brightened, 'Well apparently I am that stupid.'

"Yes Applejack, I forgive you." Her face lit up, "Now lets get you inside, it's getting cold." I covered the majority of her body with my wing while we walked towards the Apple's home.

*From the nearby bush

"Well I think that wet rather well." Rarity said with a hint of amusement in her voice, "Agreed" Twilight answered, "But I don't think it was right to spy on them while they shook hooves and made up." Rarity excitedly squealed, "Oh I think they did more than 'shake hooves and make up', wouldn't you agree?" Twilight jumped, "Shh! He'll hear you! His ears are much sharper than the rest of ours. Anyways, I'd better get back to Spike and make sure he isn't into the ice-cream again." Rarity eyes sparkled, "Ohh! Can I see wittle Spikey wikey too." Twilight sighed, "Fine." The pair made their way back to Ponyville.

* * *

**A/N**

**I think this was a little overdue... the chapter i mean. Term 2 of school just started and I haven't had much spare time on my hands, my earphones went missing the day before school so i couldn't watch the episode on the train. There was also the matter of size, the original document for this chapter was a stunning 900 words which i thought was pitiful so i didn't dare post it. On a brighter note i am extremely proud of the way this chapter turned out and i hope i can write more like it. I have a new game plan, im now trying not to write the story just off the events that we see in the normal show, but in what we either dont see or isn't there. I also believe that i never did a disclamer on this story but im not going to anyways because this is FANfiction but meh.**

**This is HappyChappy111 signing off.**


	10. Swarm of the Century

Swarm of the Century

*My POV

I was merrily trotting through Ponyville on a bright morning with the birds chirping and all that crap I never really cared about before, the previous day I had spent with Applejack catching up with harvesting apples or as Granny Smith had slyly put it; bonding, making Big Mac snicker.

I was really going into Ponyville to run an errand for Applejack who was currently delivering a buck tonne of apples to Fluttershy. Something about setting up decorations for Princess Celestia, I chuckled, "I don't see any banners saying 'Welcome Prince Night Shade' anywhere."

My thoughts changed to be more sour when I really thought about it, 'Nor have I ever seen anything for Luna, talk about favouritism.' However I quickly dropped the thought when I saw two ponies taking down a sign that read, "Welcome Princess Celest,"

'Maybe being the favourite isn't always for the best.' I turned around and headed back to Sweet Apple Acres because I really couldn't be bothered worshiping my cousin today.

On the way back I heard a rumbling noise, 'Earthquake? Not likely, the ground isn't even shaking,' I looked to the left and saw a massive ball of parasprites heading my way. I narrowly evaded the boulder of bugs and watched them get led into the everfree forest by Applejack and co, celebrating their apparent victory.

I approached them, "What was that about and why are you wasting time with incorrectly disposing of parasprites?" They all looked at me and Rarity spoke up, "Well if it was so incorrect to do the why are they gone?"

I shook my head, "You missed one, you _always_ miss one." I turned to leave to find some maracas before Applejack stopped me, "Hold up partner, I sent you int'a Ponyville to help with preparations for Princess Celestia's visit, so that's what ya gonna help us do."

*Later

We approached Fluttershy's cottage and I was still telling them to let me go, "Girls, really, I need to go! If I don't get the necessary instruments in time then Ponyville is doomed."

Applejack hushed me so she could listen to Twilight, "Okay, everyone knows what to do, right? We gotta work extra hard to make up for lost time." Fluttershy opened the door to her home to let out a tsunami of parasprites, I yelled over the noise, "Don't say I never told you so."

"But where did they come from?" A parasprite was nuzzling Fluttershy, " Well, I may have kept just one. I couldn't help myself. They're just so cute." She was shot angry glares, 'I swear I have never seen her do anything that is actually helpful.'

Through the havoc, Twilight called out, "We don't have time to keep rounding up these things. What do we do now?" Rainbow Dash boastfully answered, "We call in the weather patrol."

Rainbow Dash took to the skies, scouting the best location to initiate her plan, "Time to take out the adorable trash." I called out, "They aren't adorable!" She called back, "How did you even- oh never mind!"

She let out a barbaric cry before diving towards her prey, rapidly encircling them to trap them in a tornado, Twilight called out over the noise, "Way to go Rainbow Dash!"

Applejack cheered, "Looks like our problems are solved," there was a clash that announced Pinkie Pie's appearence, "They will be with these cymbals!" the wind took the cymbals away from her, "_Hey!_ Gimme those back!"

I saw the cymbals narrowly miss Rainbow Dash at dangerous speeds andit looked like the tornado was about to disperse. Rainbow Dash lost control and was flung out of the tornado and into a tree allowing all the parasprites to make their way to ponyville.

"Pinkie Pie, what have you done?"

"I've lost a brand new pair of cymbals, that's what I've done."

"Will you forget about your silly instruments for one second? You're ruining our efforts to save Ponyville."

"Me? Ruin? I'm not the ruiner, I'm the ruinee! Or is it ruiness? Ruinette?" Pinkie sat down to try and figure it out, "

"Come on girls, there's no reasoning with that one. She's a few apples short of a bushel."

The girls ran off forgetting me, 'That was harsh on Pinkie.' Pinkie called out to the rest, "Hey! I'm trying to tell you all that the ruining is on the other hoof. If you just slow down and _listen to me_!"

Using my magic, I picked up the broken cymbals, pushed the dents back to remove them and approached Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie cried out with rage but quietened when she saw me. I passed her the cymbals and said, "I know where you can find some tambourines" Her face brightened for a moment but her face soon took on a more serious look, she nodded her head and we took off towards Ponyville.

We arrived at Ponyville, which was now being eaten inside out by the infestation. "Ok Pinkie, from my knowledge Bon bon should have some tambourines and an accordian, Mrs Mayor has a tuba and Applejack has a banjo and a harmonica."

Pinkie cheerfully replied, "I already have Applejack's instruments."

"Ok." I pondered how to actually acquire these instruments when I made a grave decision, "Pinkie, in order to get these i'm going to have to steal them, do you understand?"

Pinkie nodded and drooped her head slightly, "You don't want you to come along, and instead I want you to stay here and-"

"I'm coming with you!" Pinkie cut me off with a surprisingly forceful voice. I sighed, "Ok, how about you take Bon bon's house and I go for the mayor."

"Deal." We shook hooves and went our separate ways, 'The mayor lives in the town hall right?'

*In the Town Hall

Chaos, that's all I could see, ponies that had taken shelter here were now running around screaming because the parasprites had given up on eating the food and moved on to everything that wasn't either food or metal.

'Perhaps this will be harder than I thought.' I worriedly looked around for where the bands brass instruments were, "Percussion, Stringed, Brass, bingo." I opened the door and received a rewarding light to the face as the brass shone brilliantly off the light behind me.

I picked up a tuba and made for the exit before someone called out, "**_Looter!_**" Every set of eyes turned to me so I explained myself briefly, "Not looting, borrowing. Trust me, I'm saving the town, you'll see why in a moment."

The crowd didn't trust me, in fact, they seemed to be angered more than anything, it soon seemed like they they cared more about me than the parasprites. They surrounded me, ganged up on me and ridiculed me.

I felt this anger inside of me, there was something building up inside of me that I had never felt before, I attempted to withhold it and failed.

*Everypony's POV

As the crowd surrounded the thief and seemed to have failed to notice he had wings the room was getting darker and darker. Soon, even the sun from the windows wasn't making a difference.

The thief now donned a hooded travel cloak that had a black theme to it. He was raising from the ground, wind blew at his cloak making it flap, his eyes were no longer visible because they too had turned black. When light resumed to enter the building, the thief was a silhouette that showed no features.

All everypony saw was a silhouette of a black unicorn with shodows streaming off him, he spoke in darkly in the royal canterlot voice, "I, Prince Night Shade, command you to allow me passage."

*My POV

My anger died when the crowd cleared a passage to the door, I pondered what had just happened, 'Whatever that was it was cool and I want to do it again. I'll ask Princess Celestia when she arrives.'

As shocked as I was at this new power, I had a mission, 'Hmm, way to make a re-appearance to the world.' I was thinking as I hastily trotted to Lyra and Bon Bon's house to fine Pinkie, 'They didn't know right? I suppose that if anyone did know then the media would have heard by now.'

A tone of Pink caught the corner of my eye, it was standing just off the centre of town. I approached her, "Pinkie, here's the tuba." Pinkie picked them up and added them to the large collection of instruments. "…uhh Pinkie? I never thought of this but how are we gonna go about playing all of the-"

Pinkie cut me off when she blew the trumpet, put it down at my feet and with a serious look on her face, she took off down down the main road playing all the instruments with no trouble at all.

I turned invisible and trotted to keep up with her as the conga-line of parasprites grew with the girls traveling at the very back with a puzzled look on their faces. The girls ran ahead at the arrival of Princess Celestia and bowed down. I remained hidden, "Twilight Sparkle, my prized pupil."

Twilight returned her greeting, "Hello Princess."

"So lovely to see you again, as well as your friends."

_Crash!_

Pinkies one pony marching band came into view wich fully drew the Princesses attention, Twilight seemed to want to draw attention away from her, "So… how was the trip? Hit much traffic?"

"Ah, what is this?" A parasprite landed on Celestia's outstretched wing and she laughed, "Oh ho ho, these creatures are adorable." Rainbow Dash grumbled, "They're not that adorable."

Deciding to show my presence I whispered in Rainbow Dashes ear, "Told you so." Rainbow Dash jumped in surprise making everypony including the princess stare at her.

"Good afternoon cuz," I became visible, "How ya been?" Celestia simpily greeted on me return, "Hello Night Shade." She looked around, "I'm terribly honoured that you and the good citizens of Ponyville have organized a parade in honour of my visit."

I casually answered, "Noo problem." Twilight didn't quite catch on, "Parade?" I gave her a hard nudge, "Oh yes, the parade."

"Unfortunately, that visit is going to have to wait for another time. I'm afraid an emergency has come up in Fillydelphia. Apparently there's been some sort of _infestation_."

Twilight decided to play it dumb, "An… infestation?"

"Yes, a swarm of incredibly bothersome creatures has invaded the poor town. I'm sorry Twilight, to have to put you all through so much trouble."

"Trouble? What trouble?" I mumbled to myself, "Wow… smooth."

"Before I have to go, would you care to give me your latest report on the magic of friendship in person?"

"My… report?"

"Haven't you learned anything about the magic of friendship?" Twilight had to think for a moment before Pinkie Pie caught her eye, "Actually, I have. _I've learned that sometimes the solution to your problems can come from where you least expect it. It's a good idea to stop and listen to your friends' opinions and perspectives, even when they don't always seem to make sense._"

'Oh gag…'

"'I'm so proud of you, Twilight Sparkle, and I'm very impressed with your friends as well. It sounds like you're all learning so much from each other. Even you little cousin."

"Don't count on it." Twilight gave my ribs a hard nudge as vengeance, "_Ow!_ I mean, yeah, sure." Twilight tried to cover for me, "Thank you Princess." The princess' chariot took off leaving me with a great idea so I took off in pursuit of her."

*Everypony's POV

"What happened to the princess?" Twilight gave a quick reply, "Emergency in Fillydelphia" And Rainbow Dash continued, "Some sort of infestation." Pinkie seemed worried, "Oh no! Have they got parasprites too? Well, have tuba, will travel."

"I think the princess can handle it."

"So you knew what those creatures were all along, huh Pinkie Pie?

"Well DUH! Why do you think I was so frantic to get my hooves on all these instruments? I _tried_ to tell you but only Night Shade listened."

"We know Pinkie, and were sorry we didn't listen." Twilight fully caught on to what Pinkie had said, "Wait, Night Shade knew? Why didn't he tell us!?" Applejack seemed to hesitantly say, "Uhh Twi? I think he did."

Twilight mused, "Hmm I guess I owe him an apology." She spoke up, "Actually, has anyone seen where he went too."

*Elsewhere

*My POV

I hitched a ride on Celestia's chariot without her knowing, I hoping for some answers as to what had happened in the Town Hall today, "Cesestia," I became visible, "Something happened today that I'm hoping that you can answer."

Celestia hardly reacted to my presence, only giving me a polite response, "I expected as much." I didn't believe her, "Uh huh, sure you did."

"You seemed troubled about something so I expected you would ask for help, I also expected that someone would be me."

"Yeah yeah, now to why I'm here. Today, the context of this doesn't really matter but I was really angry today, like really _really_ angry over something small… ish. Anyways, I felt some strange power inside me, I tried to contain it but I couldn't. When the energy escaped the whole room went darker than Luna's night's but for me, I felt strong, it felt so right, I'd hate to admit it but I'm worried."

Celestia thought for a moment, "What a believe is that you are growing."

"Wuh?" I shook my head, "What do you mean? I only as old as Rarity, I cant be growing up already."

"I never said you were growing up, I said you were growing."

"Meaning?"

"Your magical ability will reach it's full potential, you will have great power, a power that only one other pony has possessed."

"Look, I don't know what-"

"Both Luna and I have our own special magic, normal unicorns have unicorn magic but I have solar magic and Luna has… well Luna has lunar powers."

"You mean powers over light and dark."

"No, day and night. You on the other hand appear to have taken on a dark magic."

I scoffed, "Dark magic, pfft yeah." I saw Celestia with a stern look on her face, "Your not lying are you?" I bit my lip, "Dark magic… that sounds kinda evil?"

"Only to those who choose to use it incorrectly, like as to what I said before, there is one other I have seen possess this power before."

"Care to tell me who they were."

Celestia seemed reluctant to, but she shared the information with me, "The one other who has possessed the power you do was a dark unicorn called King Sombre."

I rubbed my chin, "You mean the guy who enslaved the Crystal Empire?"

"Yes, and I believe by now your unicorn powers have begun to fade?"

"My what? You mean that this power will take over my unicorn powers?" She nodded her head, "Which explains why its getting harder for me to cast my illusions." Celestia lightly chuckled at the comment.

"Night Shade soon you will have control over every shadow either in a crack on a wall or under a tree," Celestia tapped my horn with her own, "so I, Princess Celestia, Princess of the Sun pronounce you to be Prince Night Shade, the Prince of Shadows."

Celestia only smiled at me, "Now I believe you have some friends to get back to." I nodded and took to the skies heading back to Ponyville, I ran what had just happened through my head over and over before I arrived back at Sweet Apple Acres, propped myself onto the soft straw bed.

I had one last thought before I drifted off to sleep, 'Prince of Shadows huh? I like the sound of that.'

* * *

**A/N**

**Did I just kill my story? That's all I want to know because I will rewrite this chapter if need be. This chapter took just over a week to get out because I couldn't think straight. I hope the whole 'Prince of Shadows' thing wasn't too much because I felt he needed to be prince of something instead of just 'a prince'. Please comment on what you thought of this and something i keep forgetting to ask. If anyone has any ideas on what i could do for future episodes please either comment them or PM me, (Just please dont make the idea from another story because i dont want another incident).**

**This is HappyChappy111 signing off**


	11. Winter Wrap Up

Winter Wrap Up

*My POV

I was woken from my restful slumber by Applejack ringing a bell in my ears, I rubbed my eyes while Applejack yelled out, "Up and at 'em Shade!" I groggily said, "What could be so important tha-"

"It's winter wrap up so git moving." I rubbed my head, "Now I know its still dark but we gotta to carry some things from the store house in town an' I cant do it all in one go." I remember the last two winter wrap up's where I just relaxed near the old treehouse where nopony ever found me. "Yeah Applejack," I broke my sentence with a yawn, "gimme a moment."

After managing to struggle out of bed into the cool winter air Applejack approached me, "Ah, there's my hardest worker," I grumbled, "No need for flattery," Applejack gave me a sly look before turning around and walked down the path leading to Ponyville and as I always did, I walked beside her.

I looked around before I something came to mind, "It isn't dark Applejack, I can see perfectly… fine" My cousin's words rang through my head from months gone by, 'Night Shade soon you will have control over every shadow either in a crack on a wall or under a tree.'

'This must be one of the changes, Night vision.'

"Then lead the way then Mr Night eyes." Applejack snickered before shivering, "Gee, I probable should'a worn something today, tha' colds nippin at me."

"I don't feel anything." I looked back over to Applejack who was still shaking, without thinking, I extended my wing over Applejack and used it to warm her, "Better?" She nodded and smiled, "Thanks Shade." and we proceeded to the town's storehouse.

I looked around the empty town of Poviville, "Well, it's good to see everyone else is hard at work." Applejack yawned, "They will be in am hour or so, jus' keep moving." We entered the town's storehouse and furrowed around through the storage compartments.

"What are we even looking for?" Applejack facehoofed, "Apple, Carrot, Celery Stalks and flower seeds." I raised an eyebrow, "Is that all?" Applejack nodded and my demeanour turned sour, "So we got up an hour early to do a job that takes twenty minutes?"

Applejack shook her head, "I know Shade, I know. It's just that nopony ever bothers to organise this so it always takes ages to find." My mood returned to normal, "Which explains why Ponyville is always late to wrap up spring, right?" The cowpony didn't answer, she only went back to digging through benches.

"Applejack! Over here!" I called out to Applejack, "I think I found them." Applejack trotted over, "Well shoot Shade, maybe I should start callin' you Night Eyes. How'd ya spot that?"

I realised that I normally would have cringed at such a name but as it was Applejack that called me 'Night Eyes' I honestly didn't mind, "I, uhh, I really don't know." I lied, I couldn't let Applejack and the others know about the dark magic I had. Much to my despair Applejack caught on to the lie, "Ya eatin' lots of carrots or somethin'? Ya been stealin' my carrot stock!?"

"_No!_ I haven't eaten any of your carrots. Besides, if you eat too many carrots you skin turns orange and-"

Applejack raised her voice, "Is there somethin' _wrong_ with orange!?" I didn't think my next words through clearly, "It's just that orange skin isn't natural." I promptly shut my mouth in realization of what I said, "Can we move these back to the barn now Applejack?" Applejack sighed, "Sure." I hoisted the produce seeds onto my back and Applejack did the same.

On the way back I noticed Applejack seemed offset so I gave her a slight nudge so knock her out of her trance, "You ok Applejack?" She replied with silence, "Look, I'm sorry if I offended you, I wasn't think- I mean, what I said was wrong and I- uh. Let me just say that the only thing Blueblood and I had in common was that we had issues talking properly to girls and I screw everything up making it-"

Applejack shut me up with her hoof before replying with words, "I know Shade, I know. This like the day we first met Zecora?" I nodded, happy that I hadn't screwed up too badly, "An' ya don't screw everything up," She laughed, "Not all the time anyways."

"Gee, thanks." I noticed that Celestia had finally raised the sun when we arrived back at the barn, Applejack put on a green vest and headed back out the door.

"Where are we going now?"

She laughed, "We? _I'm _heading back into town to instruct the farming team for winter wrap up, _you_ can head on and do whatever takes ya fancy 'couse of your help this morning, jus' be back at noon."

"Alrighty then." I thought for a moment before I realized I didn't really know what 'took my fancy', so just headed back into town with Applejack hoping to find something of intrest before a thought struck me, 'This is the first time in months that I wont be with Applejack.'

A tinge of sadness hit me but I didn't let it show, 'Get a grip Night Shade, it wont even six hours and besides, what would Applejack think if she knew I was thinking like-" The annoying tone of the mayor shattered my mental spasm.

"Thank you everypony, for being here bright and early,"

I gritted my teeth, 'You have no idea…'

"We need every single pony's help to wrap up winter, and bring in spring." My minds couldn't make a snide remark over the cheers that erupted from the crowd. "Now, all of you have your vests, and have been assigned to your teams, so let's do even better than last year, and have the quickest Winter Wrap Up ever!"

'Compared to all your other winter wrap up's it should be quite easy.'

Everypony cheered and moved off to their respective teams leaving behind one puzzled purple mare searching for a team to call her own. 'What? Oh no, not again.'

"Three months of winter coolness, And awesome holidays."

**"**We've kept our hoovsies warm at home, Time off from work to play."

"But the food we've stored is runnin' out, And we can't grow in this cold."

"And even though I love my boots, This fashion's getting old."

**"**The time has come to welcome spring, And all things warm and green, But it's also time to say goodbye, It's winter we must clean, How can I help? I'm new, you see, what does everypony do? How do I fit in without magic? I haven't got a clue!"

Ponies pulling materials down the street took formation and began to join in, "Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

Let's finish our holiday cheer

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!"

"Cause tomorrow spring–"

Applejack was cut off by Rainbow Dash, "–is here!"

"Cause tomorrow spring is here!"

**"**Bringing home the southern birds, A Pegasus' job begins

And clearing all the gloomy skies

To let the sunshine in

We move the clouds

And we melt the white snow."

"When the sun comes up

Its warmth and beauty will glow!"

**"**Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

Let's finish our holiday cheer

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

'Cause tomorrow spring is here!"

"Little critters hibernate, Under the snow and ice."

"We wake up all their sleepy heads, So quietly and nice."

"We help them gather up their food, Fix their homes below"

"We welcome back the southern birds"

"So their families can grow!"

By this point, I was suffering mental scarring, 'Make it _stop!_' I noticed one of the few other stallions in the town was not participating in the town's 'musical expression'.

I approached the red stallion and tried to void myself of the cheery tunes surrounding Ponyville, "Mornin' Big Mac." He nodded in acknowledgment, "It's good to see I'm not the only sane pony around." He looked around to find nothing but singing ponies and gave another nod, "Unless you plan to join them? If so then no offense meant."

He just stood there, "So are you going to sing or not because I don't want to say something offensive." I thought back to what I said this morning to Applejack and cringed, Big Mac spoke, "Eenope."

I sighed, "Well that's a relief, oh I think it's almost over." I noticed Twilight was doing a big solo, "Now that I know what they all do I have to find my place, and help with all of my heart, Tough task ahead I face, How will I do without my magic Help the Earth pony way, I wanna belong so I must Do my best today, Do my best today!"

'Or not…'

"Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

Let's finish our holiday cheer

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!"

**"**'Cause tomorrow spring is here

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

'Cause tomorrow spring is here!"

The song had finished and I had just realized the mean behind the song, Twilight didn't know what she was doing for winter wrap up, 'Well, it has been basically the whole winter since we last spoke so I guess I could help her.'

"Everypony belongs to a team. What should I do? Where should I go?" I trotted to accompany the lavender unicorn, "Hi Night Shade, long time no see." I replied as cheerfully as I could, "Yeah… it has been a while hasn't it? All of winter I think." Twilight rubber her chin, not quite picking up on my mood, "Nor have I seen Applejack."

Her voice trailed off and looked at me with a sly grin on her face, she gave me a nudge, "You spent the whole winter with Applejack didn't you?" I didn't pick up on her slightly evil demeanour, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Oh it's nothing, only, hmm how to say this? I've noticed, and it's not only me, that ever since the incident with Nightmare Moon, you and Applejack have been inseparable."

"So?" I didn't know what she was getting that, "Do you want to keep asking useless questions or wrap up winter?"

"Oh! I, uhh, I don't know where to go."

"The best way to find directions is to ask." Twilight gave an uncertain, "Oookay?" Rainbow Dash shouted over our conversation, "Alright team, your cleared for takeoff!" To her command, three pegasi took to the skies.

Twilight saw this as an opportunity to help, "Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow Dash looked her way and lazily flicked her hair, "Oh hey Twilight, Night Shade, what's up?"

Twilight disregarded her question, "What are you doing?"

"Sending one of my flight crews to retrieve the birds that have flown south for the winter."

"Can I help? How about I help clear out the clouds?" I facehoofed at her question, "Wow Twilight, did you _really_ just ask that?" Rainbow joined the scepticism and smirked, "Umm…" She flared her wings before Twilight realised how silly her question was, "Right… no wings."

Rainbow Dash apologized before taking to the skies and leaving Twilight and myself in the dust, "Great, now what do we do?" I shrugged but Spike answered in my stead, "I don't know about you, but I'm gonna be napping." He fell limply into the bush he was resting in.

Twilight snapped him out of his snore filled slumber, "Come _on_ Spike, this is serious business! Winter needs to be wrapped up and I'm determined to do my part." She sighed, "Somehow."

We trotted along the frost covered streets of Ponyville and if I remembered the map of Ponyville correctly than I'd say we were heading towards carousel boutique, Twilight broke the eerie silence that had fallen between us, "I meant to ask, what do you do for winter wrap up?"

"Well Twilight, I'm not sure if you know this but I have actually been at Ponyville for a number of years, hiding myself from the knowledge of the public."

"Doing what?" She inquired.

"Reading, its how i've spent most of my life." I replied with sorrow evident in my voice.

"But why?"

I perked up, "Knowledge. Knowledge is one of the most powerful things that exist, I'm sure you witnessed that when Pinkie Pie and myself knew how to get rid of the parasprites."

Twilight sheepishly grinned at the memory, "I never did apologize to you for that." I cocked my head, "Why apologize?"

"For not believeing you." I hated being apologized to, it made me feel selfish, somepony giving me something I didn't want, or even need for that matter. 'Well it's a good thing she never said I'm sorry then.'

"Anyways, back to your question, I haven't participated in winter wrap up here in Ponyville. I haven't done anything, since I was hidden Ponyville never did anything for me so I never did anything back."

"Doesn't that seem a little…" I finished her sentence for her, "Selfish?" I sighed as we continued to trot along, "I know. Since I remained hidden in Ponyville there was no way for me to make any money, so I turned into a thief out of pure desperation. The truth is that I wasn't always selfless."

I saw the look on Twilight's face, however to my surprise, it was not of horror, or disgust, or hatred but one of understanding and acceptance. "You don't look upset in any way, did you even hear what I said."

Twilight nodded, "I understand that you may have wanted to get that off your chest. Both you and I know what you did was wrong but since you wanted to remain hidden, you had no other choice."

As happy as I was at her understanding I couldn't help but break off from this topic, "Twilight, I think I found where you can help." I pointed over to where Rarity had just finished making a decorative birds nest.

"Rarity, please tell me there's something, _anything_ I can help you with."

"Well, how would you like to help create Ponyville's finest birds' nests?"

Twilight seemed sceptical, "Birds nests?"

"Why yes. When the weather team guides the birds back north for the spring, they'll need a place to live and lay their eggs."

Twilight admired the nest Rarity had previously finished, "Wow Rarity, that one is really beautiful."

"Oh why, thank you most sincerely. Would you like to try your hoof at a nest?"

Twilight jumped at the opportunity, "Would I?" Rarity looked to me, "And you Night Shade."

I laughed at the thought, "Wouldn't dream of it." Rarity gave me a glare, "No offense of anything its just my finesse isn't at it's finest in the arts and craft department."

She gave a high pitched 'hmmph' before turning back to see the atrocity that Twilight had conjured up before her. Twilight saw this as a triumph, "_There_! It looks just like… yours. Oh my."

Spike thoughtfully raised an obvious point, "That nest needs to be condemned." Rarity giggled at his statement, "Oh, Spa-ha-hike, it's not so bad, ah, maybe birds can use it as a..."

Spike spared Rarity the thought of coming up with any way to lower the insult level, "An outhouse." Rarity got serous at the statement, me on the other hand, couldn't help but snicker from the other side of the table, "_Spike_. It's just fine. It's just a little rough around the edges. Let me lend you a hoof. Let's just untie this ribbon, and let me take out these sticks here, we'll shave this," Her voice drifted off as she began maintenance on the 'outhouse'

Twilight sighed so Spike drew her attention, "I think we lost her." Twilight seemed substantially more upset than she did the previous hour so when Twilight had walked ahead, I grabbed Spike from behind covering his mouth and dragged him behind a tree where he continued to squirm.

I whispered in his ear, "Keep still so I can release you." He instantly stopped moving, "Good, now you are not to make a sound." I released my grip over him and put my head down to his level, "Look, I appreciate the good wise crack or snide remark every now and then but seriously, ease up on Twilight." He seemed to think about his actions, "I wouldn't mind, it's only that she appears to be having a bad day so show a little… whats it called? Oh, right, show a little compassion."

"Alright fine." Spike grumbled as we caught up to Twilight, "Oh and Spike?" He grunted, "About what I told Twilight about my past, not one word of it is to leave your mouth. _Got it!?_" I spoke calmly whilst sounding threatening at the same time. Spike weakly replied, "Ok, ok, I got it."

"Twilight!" I called after her but she didn't hear me, "Oi Spike! Tell Twilight I'm going back to the farm!" I received no response from Spike either, 'Ehh stuff it.' I made my way back to Sweet Apple Acres.

*Later

*Everypony's POV

"Where in the hay have you been!?" Night Shade was verbally assaulted upon his arrival, "What to you mean Applejack? You said-"

"I said ta be back at noon! Now what time do ya make at?"

Night Shade "Applejack, I'm sorry! I didn't keep track of the time and-."

"Shade! I told ya to be back here here by a certain time and you weren't! And to think I trusted you, apparently that trust was misplaced." It hurt Applejack to say this but Night Shade had hurt her more.

Applejack's sorrow turned ferocity, "Now get ta work," She walked away, "Before you lose track of that too." Night Shade walked after her before realizing it was useless, "I really do screw everything up." He grumbled to himself, unawares of the fact that Applejack had heard him.

Applejack decided to distract herself from 'Shade', as she referred to him, by 'razing moral' of her workers, "Keep pushin', Caramel. That's it Bumpkin, I know it's hard work, but you guys are doin' great." She whispered to herself, "Most of you are anyways."

She looked to Night Shade who was pushing a snowplough about twice as fast as everyone else was, 'Well at least he's trying to make up for lost time.' She glanced at him again, 'I never knew he was so strong for his size, he must-' Applejack let her thought go haywire which Twilight snapped her out of.

"Hey Applejack. How's everything going?"

Oh, just _dandy_. Little slow startin', but peachy all the same. There's a lot of ground to clear ya hear. We can't even start the plantin' and the waterin' until we git all these heap a' snow high-tailed outta here." Twilight enthusiastically volunteered her services, "Well I'd like to help."

Night Shade looked over from the plough we was pushing, 'Is Twilight really going to try this? Ha! She wouldn't even be able to move it an inch without her… magic?' His thoughts became frazzled as to how Twilight was actually managing to move the plough at such a high speed.

He jumped to the simplest, most logical conclusion, 'Magic'. Night Shade pulled his plough over beside Applejack and Spike and dismounted, "I didn't know you allowed magic on the farm now."

Applejack snapped, "I dont! Why would you be sayin that?"

"Because Twilight appears to be doing just that."

"Using magic? No she aint! Your just jealous couse she is outshining you out there."

"Really? Because she's heading this way now, you can ask her how she managed to make a boulder sized snowball with her hooves alone." They were so engaged in their 'heated discussion' that the two didn't notice the speed that Twilight was approaching them.

"Uhh, guys?" Spike weakly attempted to grasp their attention, but to no avail. He tried again, "Guys?" He grasped the tails of both sides of the argument and pulled with all his might, "_What!?_" They shouted at Spike who was meekly pointing at the snowball heading their way.

Nopony bothered to move out if the way, "Ah…" Night Shade addressed Spike, "Well spotted." At that moment, the three were hammered by the snowball and were sent into a snowball induced tumble.

After a long and bumpy ride, Twilight guided the snowball of three into a wall, covering the four ponies (Twilight included) in a thick blanket of snow and sending a wave of fluffy snow over the newly ploughed fields. Four heads emerged from the snow.

"Nuts Twilight, you used magic."

"The nerve. Can you believe her?"

"That's not how we do it 'round here, Twilight, and especially not on _my_ farm."

Night Shade chuckled to himself from a few feet away, "I learnt that the hard way."

Twilight tried to make a decent excuse, "Well you see, I just wanted to… _oh!_" She ran away, here eyes filled with tears.

"Night Shade?" Applejack addressed me, "Yeah?"

"Your free to go for the rest of the day, I've got some things to take care of."

I smiled to myself before Applejack continued, "I need ya ta listen when I say this, so _listen_. You gotta be back at midnight and no later 'cause I _need _you at that time."

"I wont fail you again." Night Shade made his way into the main orchard where he lay at rest for a number of hours.

*Later

*My POV

I awoke at what appeared to be midnight, with my new 'Night Eyes', as Applejack calls them, I can't be too sure. My suspicions were proven to be correct when I walked right past Madam Mayor without her sucking up to me or asking if I wanted anything.

Now was the matter of finding Applejack. I found it easy to do so but I couldn't tell if it was after midnight or not, so I decided to read her thoughts and find out. As I attempted to prepare the spell for use, I realized that nothing was happening. A crippling thought struck my mind

'I can't read minds anymore. Celestia was right, my magic _is_ changing.'

My thoughts drifted back to the first time I arrived at the barn. When I read Applejack's thoughts, it took a huge toll, 'I guess it was smart that I haven't used it over these few months I have been here.'

I decided to be brave and face Applejack head on, well I actually snuck up from behind but it was close enough, "You said to be here at midnight so here I am," Applejack jumped when I spoke, "I'm not late am I?"

Applejack was still recovering from the shock, "Yer right on time Shade." I felt like a weight had been raised from my chest, "So what do you need me for?"

"Well, ya see, I remember this mornin' when you could see perfectly when I couldn't see at all so I thought of a job you could help me with."

"And that would be?"

Applejack laughed, "Helpin' me spot any slackers." I laughed back, "Your so thoughtful."

The two of us talked until daybreak. By that time Ponyville actually looked like spring, the snow was gone, the crops were planted, the birds that flew south for the winter had returned and everypony was packing up the tools.

I nudged Applejack to get her attention, "You know, if you beat them to the storehouse then you might be able to get them to organize it properly." Applejack nodded, "I might just do that. Bye Shade."

"Adios." I decided to wander around and see if I could find anything of intrest.

*Later

I approached a small ridge that I saw the Mayor standing on minutes before and found six mares who were merrily chatting away. Rainbow Dash broke off from her conversation with Rarity and Fluttershy to talk with me.

"Hey Night Shade, what's goin' on?"

"As you can see I'm talking with you," Rainbow Dash laughed sarcastically, "What are all of you doing here?"

"Well you see…" Rainbow Dash grinned and looked at something behind me, "We're just waiting for some ice to melt."

I became suspicions, "I know you Rainbow Dash. You would not sit around here waiting for ice to melt unless there was something-" A boyish yell cut me off, "That sounded like," I turned around to see Spike in the lake crying for help, "Spike!?"

I tried to use my magic to levitate him out of the water but to no avail, 'Great, now that doesn't work either.' I flew over to where Spike was in the lake to see that he was beginning to sink.

I turned into a dive and crashed into the water to save Spike, I felt I body, flailing around so I grabbed it and boosted out of the water, reassuming my position of flight, I took him back to solid ground, near where the girls were standing and laughing.

When I managed to get Spike back on his feet I mumbled in his ear, "Get back to the library and run yourself a hot bath for about forty minutes and you will be fine. I'll take care of the girls."

I turned around to see six mares, still laughing like crazy. Either at the fact that I was completely drenched of at that little stunt that they pulled. One by one they stopped laughing when they noticed my disapproving gaze.

When there was silence, I hissed at them, "You think it's funny to leave a cold blooded reptile to take a dunk in the lake!?" I paused, "I thought better of you. I really did." I noticed by their body language they were thinking twice about what they had done.

I addressed Twilight, "Twilight, Spike has been you assistant since both of you met Celestia. He gives up _days_ for you, and this is how you repay him?"

I snapped to my next target, "Fluttershy," She yelped at the mention of her name, "Leaving Spike like that and laughing at his misfortune?" I huffed, "Some element of kindness."

I felt as though I had gotten my message across so I waited for a response instead. When I received none, I begun to make my way back to Sweet Apple Acres so I could dry myself on a cloud.

"Wait!" Pinkie bounced next to me, "We're sorry!"

I stopped, faced Pinkie Pie, and said, "It's not me you should be apologising to." And continued on my walk to the place I considered 'home'.

* * *

**A/N**

**This marks the 30,000 word mark on my story and i hope you are enjoying it so far. Now to be serious; incase you had forgotten, when I forst started writing this story I gave Night Shade the ability to read minds because i thought it would be cool and little did I think about how much simpler this would make some problems to resolve. In my own defence, that was in the second chapter of fanfiction I had ever posted.**

**I had two reasons to get rid of it. 1: Was because, as i said before, it makes him able to sole many problems on his own and makes for a bad story. I instead matched him with a trait that more fitted his character, 'Night Eyes', or night vision as you would call it**

**2: I could never use it and make the story interesting at the same time**

**Anyways, I am now realising how difficult writing this story can be at times. Doing a story on a story that already exists really restricts plot opportunities. Also, the order that the episodes are in round about here really annoys me; Winter Wrap Up, Call Of The Cutie then Fall Weather friends. WINTER THEN FALL!? That is a HUGE time gap. but i'll manage.**

**Plz review because it really puts me at peace and as I said last chapter, if you have an idea as to what i could do for a chapter then i would be more then glad to hear it.**

**This is HappyChappy111 signing off.**


	12. Call Of The Cutie

Call Of The Cutie

*Everypony's POV

The school bell had just sounded, signalling the end of the day. All the students were merrily trotting out of class and began their routine trip home in their little groups. In one particular group, some were happier than others, "Want some sweets? I've got some peppermint sticks. I made them myself."

The little filly from Sweet Apple Acres turned down her friends offer. Her friend however, pressed on, "They'll make you smile."

"No…"

The annoying voices of two prissy filly's interrupted their conversation, "I don't know why we had to sit through a lecture about getting a cutie mark. I mean, waiting for your cutie mark is sooo last week. You got yours," Diamond Tiara noted towards her friend, Silver Spoon.

"I just got mine. We all have them already. I mean, almost all of us have them already." Diamond Tiara crudely remarked to the red-headed filly known as Twist.

"Don't worry you two, you're still totally invited to my cute-ceañera this weekend."

Unbeknownst to the four fillies, they had awoken a resting colt who was sent here for a favour to a friend.

"See you this afternoon." Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon called out in union, "Blank Flanks!"

Apple Bloom quickly came up with a response, "Yeah!? Well one o' the coolest ponies that I know is a blank flank."

This caught their attention, "Like, who would that be." A black colt dropped from the trees, landing perfectly on all four hooves and yawned, "Sorry to interrupt you Apple Bloom but Applejack sent me to pick you up today."

The two prissy filly's jaws dropped, "You know _him!? _But he's like, royalty. How could _you_ know him." As Diamond Tiara finished, the black colt took off and headed to Sweet Apple Acres with Apple Bloom on his back.

*In the sky

"Night Shade?" The country filly asked, "Why don't you have a cutie mark?"

"Because I don't need one. I'm sure you know what my special talent is."

"Turnin' invisible?"

"Yeah, now how would you put that into a cutie mark?"

"You could uhh," The filly struggled to answer so instead, she asked a question of her own, "How did you discover it was your special talent?"

Night Shade's eyes widened as he remembered the streets of mane-hatten. When he was cornered in an alleyway by three burley colts. The memories that still sometimes haunt him. "That's a story for when you older. Anyways, as you can see, we have arrived."

Night Shade glided down into the orchard where he landed a few feet away from Applejack, where he allowed Apple Bloom to dismount. Apple Bloom promptly proceeded to share her problems with Applejack.

She moaned out loud, "I can't believe that I haven't gotten my cutie mark yet, it's not fair! It's just not fair!"

"Don't get your mane in a tangle. You'll get your cutie mark. Every pony gets one eventually." Night Shade cleared his throat getting Applejack's attention, "Well, _almost_ everypony."

"But I don't want one _eventually_! I want one _right now_! I can't go to Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera without one, I just can't! An' what if I'm like Night Shade? What if I don't get one?"

Applejack snapped, "There is no problem with being like Shade!?" A light chuckle was head up in the trees, "Oh shucks Applejack, you _do_ know how to flatter." The chuckle turned into a laugh, which he soon managed to control.

Applejack worked her way out of embarrassing herself further, "What I'm saying is, there is no problem with havin' no cutie mark, you can still go to Diamond Tiara's party. Ya' know, I was the last pony in _my_ class to get my cutie mark, and I couldn't be prouder of it. I know my future was to run Sweet Apple Acres, and these bright shiny apples sealed the deal."

Applejack rubber her chin, "Come to think of it, Granny Smith was the last one in her class, too. Huh, same as Big Macintosh."

"I really don't see how _that's_ supposed to make me feel better. It probably means that being the last one in your class to get a cutie mark runs in the family."

Apple Bloom had a thought, "...runs in the family. Runs in the family! Runs in the family! You've got apples for your cutie mark, Granny Smith has an apple pie, Big McIntosh has an apple half, my unique talent must has somethin' to do with apples!" Apple Bloom began to jump around the bucket of apples before knocking them over. "Apples apples apples! Oops... apples."

Applejack proceeded two place the apples back into the bucket before Night Shade stepped in, "Applejack, you'd better start making your way to the market. I can do this."

"Why thank ya' kindly Shade." Applejack sincerely thanked him for his kindness, "Wait!" Apple Bloom called out, then asked in what some would call a sweet tone, "Can I come to the market too?" Apple Bloom cried out to Applejack with pleading eyes.

Unsure of what to do, Applejack looked to Night Shade who could only shrug. "I- uhh, I don' know sis'. What do ya think Shade?" Night Shade laughed nervously as Applejack involved him, "Hey, don't look to me, this is your farm and these are your apples not mine."

Applejack decided to give her a chance since she was an Apple, she would be doing this in her own soon enough. "Come along Apple Bloom, don't wanna be late." The two Apples began the short trek from Sweet Apple Acres to Ponyville's town square. Leaving Night Shade all alone for a couple of hours finishing Applejack's chores.

*Later

Night Shade had finished all of Applejack's jobs for the day and was resting up against a tree, he was engulfed by the more than evident smell of body odour and was about to get up to wash off in the nearby lake when a cowpony took her place next to him on the tree.

"That was a short trip, sell quickly?"

She sighed, "We sold one apple."

Night Shade already knew this would happen but never knew how she would go about accomplishing it, "What'd she do?"

"Terrorised the market an' the ponies inside, vandalisin' other ponies property an' forcin' purchases."

The black colt laughed under his breath for a moment, "I knew it would be bad but that's just ridiculous."

"Wait… you knew this would happen!?" Applejack exclaimed, "Why didn't ya' say somethin'?"

"I've been wrong before."

Applejack caught on to the little scheme he had put together to prevent her from getting angry, "Which is why you did my jobs today; to stop me from being annoyed."

"Did it work?" Night Shade asked hopefully with a little grin on his face, "She would have had to try sometime right? So overall, you gained here."

Applejack took off her hat and lightly wacked him across the face with it before donning her stetson once more, "Yes, it worked. Now you'd better wash up before we head off to Diamond Tiara's party."

Night Shade backed off, "Oh-h-h no, there is _no way_ I'm going to that party."

Applejack playfully mocked him, "Now don't tell me that your afraid of going 'cause ya ' don't have a cutie mark too."

"What!? No! I just-" Applejack's laughs made him stop talking, "I'm jus' messin' with ya' Shade. But really Shade, why dont ya' wanna go?"

"I've always hated social gatherings." Night Shade meekly replied, lowering his head remembering back when he had a family, back then, if there was ever any social gatherings then his dear brother.

Applejack just realised he was being serious, "Brighten up Shade, not like yall be alone. I'm comin' too, remember?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm sayin' ya' wont be lonely is all."

"Applejack, I've been lonely for most of my life, I'm used to it. What I'm _not_ used to are large crowds and social gatherings. What's so important about Diamond Tiara's cutie mark anyways? I mean, come _on_, it's a tiara made of diamond. What would that even signify, her special talent is being a stuck up little-"

"_Shade!_ You will _not_ talk about a little filly that way."

"Hmm, so I take it you haven't seen how she talks about other ponies?" Night Shade asked nobody in-particular.

Applejack had had enough, so she gave in, "I have Shade, I have." She got the two back on topic, "Ya' see, I only want ya' ta' go to the party is for Apple Bloom."

"For Apple Bloom?" His curiosity rising.

"Think Shade, if you don't go then she will be all on her own in there, an' I don't want that to happen."

Night Shade gave in, "Fine… I'll go. Just let me freshen up." He started to make his way down to the creek. From all the way down the hill, he shouted out, "I'm wearing the cloak!"

"No yer _not_!" Night Shade continued on his merry way down to the creek, pretending as though he hadn't heard her.

The black stallion called out to Applejack using the Royal Canterlot Voice knowing she wouldn't be able to hear him otherwise, "_You can leave now, I'll catch up, I promise!_" Applejack took his word and made her way to sugarcube corner.

After having a wash in the lake, because he preferred roughing it rather than real baths, he put on his cloak and took to the skies, which was significantly faster than walking, to catch up to Applejack.

*Later

Night Shade spotted Applejack not ten meters away from sugarcube corner so he descended the twenty meters or so to land next to her, "For the record, I never wanted to be here."

Applejack noticed 'Shade' was wearing his cloak, "Take that ol' thing off Shade, yall look like some sort o' fillynapper or somethin'."

Night Shade flapped his wings a couple of times in annoyance, "Your too kind." She noticed that what she said may have been offensive, "Look, I jus' don't want you getting' in any kind of trouble."

"Why do you care? …Actually I see your point. How about I take the hood off so I only look mildly intimidating instead of creepy." Applejack sighed knowing that was the best she was going to get, "Fine."

She ran what he said through her mind over and over again, 'Why you care?' Applejack remembered him saying that line before back when he saved Rarity's life almost at the expense of his own, she decided to drop it because they were approaching Sugarcube Corner.

Applebloom 'greeted' the two at the door, which received a more than cheerie response from Applejack, "Applebloom, you made at!" Applejack unintentionally dragged Applebloom into the centre of the room.

Night Shade noticed that Applebloom was resisting but figured that due to Applejack's strength, she mustn't have even noticed the little filly's struggles. Applejack was rambling on about how Twist got her cutie mark or something.

"Well, I'll leave ya' be. Looks like your friends wanna talk to ye."

Night Shade looked over to see the evil little hosts of the party with evil little looks on their face and wearing their evil little dresses, 'Actually, Rarity probably made them so I guess the dresses aren't evil, but _they_ are!'

Night Shade decided to just leave Applebloom to her fate unless things got bad, he decided to go chat with Pinkie, "So I take it you put this party together."

"Yup!" Pinkie threw her forelegs in the air out of excitement, "Isn't it wonderific!?"

Night Shade coolly repied, "I've never been a fan of parties really."

"Well your not at party right now." Pinkie walked off of a nearby bench and picked something up.

"And why would that be?" Night Shade cautiously asked, getting ready for whatever Pinkie Pie had planned next, he even cast out an illusion and cloaked himself beside it.

Pinkie Pie suddenly exploded into action, she lunged at him with a party hat in her mouth preparing to make Night Shade wear it, she excitedly blurted out, "BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE A PARTY HAT!"

Pinkie Pie flew straight through the illusion and crashed into a table, her laughter radiating throughout the whole room with the occasional snortal on the side.

Night Shade was worried at first that Pinkie Pie had hit her head too hard when he noticed a crowd forming from across the room so Night Shade, being who he is, vanished and went to investigated leaving the party pony rolling on the floor on a fit of giggles.

In the centre of the crowd was Apple Bloom, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara, the two prissy ponies called out to Apple Bloom, "Nice try, _black flank!_"

The whole crowd echoed with murmurs about the scene that had taken place, Silver Spoon pressed on with a hiss in her voice, "Where's you little prince _now_?"

A chilling breath on the back of their necks made them realise who else was around, the source of the chilling breath answered in a low, raspy voice so only they could hear him, "_Right behind you_."

The two prissy fillies now stood up straight with their eyes wide with fear. A voice from the back of the pack made them break their posture, "You got a problem with blank flanks!?"

There was a collection of gasps in the crowd as two fillies revealed themselves. Night Shade identified the two fillies as Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. The voice repeated itself, "I said, you got a problem with blank flanks?"

Silver Spon stuck her nose up, "The problem is, I mean, she's like, totally not special." Sweetie Belle took up a position in-between AppleBloom and Diamond Tiara, "No, it means she's full of potential."

"It means she could be good at anything," Scootaloo put on her best 'Diamond Tiara' impression, "The possibilities are, like, _endless_."

Sweetie Belle added some more kind words, supporting her friends argument, "She could be a great scientist, or an amazing artist, or a famous writer, she could even be mayor of Ponyville some day.

Scootaloo spoke Night Shade's thoughts, "…and she's not stuck being _stuck-up_ like you two." This little comment earned a hearty laugh from everyone in the room.

Diamond Tiara pouted, "Hey, this is _my_ party, why are you two on _her_ side?"

"Because…" The fillies raised their rumps in the air which nopony apart from Night Shade seemed to react to. Lucky for Night Shade though, he was still invisible so his horror went un-noticed.

AppleBloom seemed thrilled at this, "You don't have cutie marks _either_? I thought I was the only one."

"We thought we were the only two."

Twilight added her opinion with a cheer in her voice, "I for one, think that you are three very lucky fillies."

'Twilight, where did you even come from?' This was the first time the black stallion had sighted the lavender unicorn at the party.

"Lucky? How can they be _lucky?_"

"They still get to experience the thrill of discovering who they are, and what they're meant to be."

Applejack approached AppleBloom, "And they got all the time in the world to figure it out, not just an afternoon."

'So that's where she went…'

Soon enough, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were consumed by a of crowd of enthusiastic little ponies.

*A tad later

Applejack, Twilight and Night Shade were busy mingling with eachother when the newest group of friends approached them, Sweetie Belle asked as politely as she could, "Umm, Night Shade? Would it be alright if we borrowed you for a moment."

Night Shade gave a worried look to his friends before shrugging and seeing what they wanted. When he arrived, the three shouted in unison with excitement (and saliva) dripping from each word, "We want you to be part of the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

"The what?"

Scootaloo repeated, "The Cutie Mark crusaders!"

"I don't… what?" Night Shade didn't get what the Cutie Mark Crusaders was.

Sweetie Belle explained, "We are a secret society that thrives on getting their cutie marks."

'A secret society?' Night Shade mused out loud, "Aren't they a bit too young to be leading a cult?"

"A what?" Scootaloo queried.

"Oh, uh… nothing. Anyways about me joining your Cutie Mark whatever-its-called," The current cutie mark crusaders faces shone with hope.

Night Shade bluntly answered, "No."

The fillies faced dropped, "Pleeeeease?"

"No."

"Pretty Pleeeeease."

"No."

"Super duper ple-"

The colt calmly cut them off, "I said no girls so please, just drop it."

Apple Bloom asked, "Why not?"

He sighed, "Don't you remember what I told you this morning Apple Bloom?" Apple Bloom tilted her head in ignorance.

Night Shade slowly put dribbled out each word individually so the girls could understand him, "_I, cannot, get, a, cutie, mark._ Comprendé?"

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were horrified, "Cant gat a cutie mark?" They cried. After they had calmed down, Scootaloo asked, "Doesn't that mean your some kind of defect?"

"In a sense, yes. I am a defect." The stallion kept his calm demeanour, "Technically speaking I shouldn't even be an Alicorn, it was thought to be impossible until I came around." He continued, now with a smart-assed tone, "Although I'd prefer to call myself _different_, but if you want to call me defective then I wont stop you."

After a good few minutes of conversation that dragged on, Night Shade left the party and called it a day, returning to Sweet Apple Acres where he sat on the top of a hill watching Celestia's sun setting.

His thoughts drifted to Apple Bloom and her new friends, their cult or whatever it was and the fact that in the end, he didn't even need to go to Diamond Tiara's party because Apple Bloom can handle herself... kinda.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello once again readers, im sorry im a day or so late with this chapter but I had a couple of errors which popped up.**

**ENOUGH OF THIS!**

**If i think about this, this isn't going to take me nearly as long as I initially thought so I have decided to write a second story while im on the train to school and just leave this one for when im at home because I have to refer back to the episode im writing a lot and doing this will save me from some really awkward situations. My other story will not be very long, about 15,000 words or so and i begin writing after i have finished planning.**

**ABOUT THIS STORY!**

**Incase you didn't notice, I wrote this chapter in third person. Im trying to figure out which one is better to write with (To save me the trouble of changing points of view all the time).**

**As always I hope you are enjoying what you read and I say that if you have any ideas that you would care to share then feel free to leave a message. Please review and let me know what you all think.**

**This is HappyChappy111 signing off. :D**


End file.
